Who's Afraid of Craig Tucker?
by INeedCoffeeArghhh
Summary: Tweek let out a small laugh. Kenny was just having a bit of fun, a joke. Like he said, he didn't want to cause harm or upset. Tweek cuddled up close, smiling to himself. He thought he had exactly what he wanted: a full thermos of fresh coffee, and a loving boyfriend who cared about him and only him. Things however were not that simple, not with Craig Tucker around. Creek/Dristophe
1. The Wolf Conspiracy

The Wolf Conspiracy

There he sat at his usual lunch table, head bowed down inspecting his rather suspicious looking cheese sandwich. The cold wind was whipping at his face, blowing his messy golden hair in every direction. His friends were talking around him and he was happily listening, not needing to voice his opinion. He gripped his coffee thermos tightly, trying to absorb some of the heat. They were sat outside even though it was a bitterly cold day; they always sat on the picnic benches. The cafeteria was too crowded and always stunk of unappealing food. Five people were currently sat around the table. Stan and Cartman were discussing a sports program that had been on the television whilst Kyle was teaching Butters the multi-store model of memory, something that the little blond just couldn't get his head around. Tweek grinned as he looked up and saw the person missing from the equation.

"There he is, my gorgeous Tweekers," exclaimed Kenny beaming as he stood behind Tweek and grabbed him around the waist. Being called gorgeous always made the golden-haired boy unbelievably happy and he didn't care if this made him sound like a girl. Tweek did have some feminine features, his face was round and he had big butterscotch coloured eyes. He also wore his feelings on his sleeve for the whole world to see, he couldn't help it.

"Hey, Kenny," he replied, blushing as he bent his head back for a kiss. Kenny happily obliged leaning his head forward to meet Tweek's lips inhaling in his sweet scent of coffee and peppermint.

"How has my little darling been?"

"Oh well I've been okay. The test in English was quite hard and as I was doing it I thought I saw a- a wolf outside, but I managed to shake the idea out of my head thinking it's probably a big dog. Then I realised th-that the name of the play we're studying is Who's Afraid of Virginia WOOLF?! It could be some kind of conspiracy." Tweek began to pull at his hair again, remembering the worry he had felt earlier that day. The teacher had just ignored him telling him to get on with his test.

Kenny laughed and slipped into the seat next to him. "You're right Tweek there could be a wolf out here. It could be lurking in the bushes right now."

"Oh God it could? Gahh I don't want to be attacked." He darted his head around panicking before gripping onto his boyfriend, burying his head in his chest.

"Well then you better snuggle up close."

"Why is everyone a-allowed outside?"

"The school is keeping it quiet, doesn't want to create alarm."

"Why would they do that? Why would they put us in harm?"

"Like you said it's a conspiracy."

"Th-there could be more wolves, there could be hundreds, no WAIT THOUSANDS. We don't stand a chance!"

Kenny chuckled to himself amused at his boyfriend's reaction. "And you look so delicious as well."

"OH God too much pressure!" screamed Tweek.

This proved the final straw for Kyle, who looked up from coaching Butters and shot Kenny a glare. "Tweek, Kenny's just being an idiot there are no wolves around this area. The school isn't involved in a conspiracy, besides there are no wolves in 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?' it's merely referring the feminist writer."

"So we're all safe?" Kyle nodded. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief and lightly hit Kenny in the chest. Kenny grabbed Tweek's hands and softly kissed the knuckles, staring into his eyes apologetically.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Tweek, you're just so cute when you're freaking out."

Tweek nodded and let out a small laugh. It was actually quite funny when he thought about it. Kenny was just having a bit of fun, a laugh. Like he said he didn't want to cause harm or upset to his boyfriend. Tweek cuddled up close to Kenny smiling to himself. He thought he had exactly what he wanted: a full thermos of fresh coffee and a loving boyfriend who cared about him and only him. Things however were not that simple.

Craig Tucker was staring across at the 'oh so heart-warming' scene with narrowed eyes. He was leaning against the wall of their high school. It was angled in a way that gave him a very clear view of Tweek and Kenny. He mumbled something incoherent to himself and took a long drag of his cigarette, closing his eyes so he didn't have to be subjected to such sickening scenes of affection. 'It's not right' he thought to himself. Clyde was standing to his left, fiddling absent-mindedly with the tassels on his scarf.

"Dude, if you want to talk to Tweek so much then just go over there," he muttered.

Craig shot his head up and glared at Clyde. "What?"

"I see the way you stare at him. You look like you have something you want to say."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Well then maybe you just feel like a meaningless chat with him? That's cool I have them all the time."

"It's going to look really great if I stroll up to him whilst he's being groped by his boyfriend isn't it? What would I say, 'hey, Tweek, I know you're terrified of me but I think you're awesome. Oh please let's be friends.' Besides what makes you think I want to talk Tweek? I never talk to Tweek." Craig threw his arms up in the air forcefully, a sign that he was getting frustrated about what he was saying.

"Well ermm your reaction kind of shows that you want to talk to him. Plus you can't stop glaring holes into Kenny."

"I have a lot of reasons to be annoyed with McCormick."

"Really, because I thought he was meant to be one of your closest friends."

Craig gave Clyde an exasperated look. "That doesn't mean I don't find him very annoying, so take the hint and shut up."

Clyde gave Craig a disappointed, slightly hurt look, the type he gave out so regularly before walking off. "You know what I give up I'm going to find Token." Craig thought nothing of this. Clyde gave up with him every day, often multiple times. He would always go off to find Token, only to see that he was otherwise engaged with Nicole. Then he would contemplate finding Damien and Christophe before realising that whatever air of annoyance Craig gave off, there's was ten times larger. Clyde would run back to Craig brandishing some form of food, everything forgotten. It was part of their daily routine, no point changing it. He closed his eyes and took another drag on his cigarette, inhaling deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs. As he exhaled and opened his eyes he noticed to his horror that McCormick was walking over to him, hands linked with a very scared looking Tweek. Suddenly he was very nervous. He wanted to run away but of course he couldn't. So he just stood there, his body language and facial expression giving the clear impression of 'fuck off.'

"Kenny, Gahh, why do you need me with you? I d-don't talk to Craig. He doesn't like me," whispered Tweek as he was dragged towards the chullo wearing boy.

"I just want to ask him something and then we'll to head to Chemistry okay?" replied Kenny comfortingly, his bright blue eyes shining down with affection, his blond hair framing them beautifully. Tweek instantly relaxed looking into these eyes. "Besides," continued Kenny, "Craig has no reason not to like you. He gives off that impression to everyone but deep down he actually has feelings. He's like a sheep in wolves clothing!"

"So you're saying that he's all fluffy on the inside?" asked Tweek cautiously.

Looking at Craig's irritated stance and the utterly annoyed look plastered over his face Kenny laughed. "Well... perhaps not. What I'm saying is that he's really not as fearsome as he likes to appear."

Kenny stopped whispering and smiled as Craig came into ear shot. Looking up at Craig, Tweek felt completely intimidated. He was so tall, reaching around six-foot-three, which made him the tallest in the year. He had an incredibly sharp face, black hair and dark, menacing, grey eyes. The girls called him brooding and as many of them found this undeniably sexy he was certainly not short of female affection. There were a couple of girls at that moment actually, sitting on a table nearby, shooting him alluring glances and fluttering their eyelashes.

"Hey there, Tucker, how's it going?" chimed Kenny.

"Fine," Craig stared straight-faced at Kenny, quickly flicking his gaze over to the warm butterscotch eyes of Tweek who was twitching nervously. Tweek let out a short yelp when he noticed Craig looking at him. Kenny chuckled and squeezed Tweek's hand tighter. "What do you want, McCormick?"

"I'm bowled over by how polite you are, Craigy boy. Remember last week when you were rolling around on the floor from nicotine craving and I valiantly lent you my last cigarette?"

"No."

"Oh well, maybe it hasn't happened yet, but it will do soon."

Craig knew exactly where Kenny was going with this "just take them and fuck off," he muttered as he grudgingly threw his packet at the blond, and walked off to class. Unfortunately his aim was somewhat a miss and he hit Tweek square in the eye. The coffee lover blinked rapidly as he felt the water build up. Kenny picked the cigarette packet up off the ground and softly stroked Tweek's cheek. "Maybe you're right, Tweek. Perhaps Craig is a big bad wolf after all."

* * *

Craig stormed down the hallway reaching his locker and giving it a forceful kick. The locker as always swung open revealing its dreary contents. A few text books, a folder and a pair of trainers occupied the bottom shelf. The top shelf was home to an array of pens, many of them broken and a slowly rotting apple that he couldn't be bothered to throw away. He grabbed his physics text-book, cursing about how much he hated the subject. On his way to physics he walked past a big poster showing a glowing picture of the moon, 'Winter Ball tickets on sale now. Slow dance with your love in the moonlight.' Craig scowled at the poster. He hated dances, he hated any social occasions. Girls always tried to convince him to take them. He always got loads of unwanted attention and bribes. It was as if he was some kind of glorious prize.

Craig wasn't part of the popular crowd in school, he wasn't a jock. He didn't go to all the parties and have friends to throw away but he had the intense persona and perfect face that girls died for. The fact he had never shown an interest in any one of them made him even more desirable, with every girl wanting to be 'the chosen one.' A lot of the boys in the school couldn't stand him for this. They especially couldn't comprehend why he wasn't accepting the countless offers for sex he was being given whilst they worked very hard to get some. Yet they would never pick on Craig. Craig Tucker intimidated _everyone_, especially when he was in the company of Damien and Christophe. The three of them, although they had never done anything particularly special, commanded such an air of authority. People respected them. They never sucked up to people and they never bullied the innocent. Craig often spent his time around these two boys. Clyde would commonly join them, Clyde was a full-blown jock but he hated the other jocks in the school, deeming them 'fake' and 'a bunch of total retards.'

Craig continued walking down the hallway, ignoring the other posters. Most people nodded as he passed them. The occasional girl would flutter her eyes or blush. One even stopped him.

"Hey there, Craig," she said, leaning forward slightly to emphasise her cleavage.

"Heidi," replied Craig shortly, attempting to keep walking. She stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"I noticed you looking at my poster, do you like it? I spent such a long time on them." No you didn't he thought. They took you five minutes to bang together on Photoshop.

"They're good yeah."

"Have you found yourself someone to slow dance with yet?"

"I'm not going."

"Oh that's a shame. Would having someone to slow dance _with_ change your mind?"

"No." Craig gently pushed passed her as the tardy bell rang. He was now going to be late to physics, fucking perfect another step towards another detention. He let out a low growl from the back of his throat, flipping off a small startled looking ginger kid who just happened to be walking by. This was one of the many reasons he really couldn't stand girls.

"You've missed your chance, Craig," she called after him, pouting her lips. Completely ignoring her he shoved open his classroom door and barged in.

* * *

The rest of the week passed excruciatingly slowly for Craig Tucker. The weeks always went slowly. He continued to glare at Kenny McCormick, he continued to see the fear in Tweek's eyes and he continued to be pounced on by girls begging him to take them to the ball. He didn't see why they couldn't take the hint. He wasn't interested in dating any of them he wanted to be left alone. The weekend had gone slowly as well. He'd gotten into an argument with his dad about what he wanted to do with his life. His dad wouldn't leave him alone about this, he had every belief that his son would grow up to be a failure unless he started to put in some harder work. Craig knew that if his dad looked a little harder into his life, he'd see that he was actually doing very well in all of his tests and was very near the top of his classes. However Mr Tucker only bothered to notice the detention letters and late slips, therefore assuming that his son didn't give two shits about his education.

"Where are you going?" yelled his dad as Craig pulled on his hat and coat.

"I'm going out." He reached forward and opened the door, breathing in the cold, fresh air.

"No you fucking aren't, you're going to work!"

"I've already told you I've done all my work," replied Craig coolly, turning around to flip his dad off before slamming the door. He could hear his dad shouting profanities on the other side. He knew that he wouldn't be able to re-enter the house until much later. He needed to give his dad a long time to calm down. He sighed and headed over to Christophe's house, knowing that his French friend also had an irritating family. He knew that at this exact moment Kenny was at Tweek's house. They were bound to be laughing, kissing, playing games and generally having a fun time. Life sucked reflected Craig.

* * *

_A/N: Hello peeps. Thanks for giving the beginning of my story a read! Yeah the title is due to the whole 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?' thing, I just though it fitted and I suck at title names. Fear does play a big part in this story and apparently wolves play a big part in this chapter..._


	2. Swearing at a Rotten Apple

Swearing at a Rotten Apple

It seemed like just another average Tuesday. Tweek Tweak was walking down the school hall, hands clinging onto the strap of his satchel, which was swung wonkily over his shoulder. He was wearing a green shirt under a brown jacket and a pair of dark blue slim jeans. He was heading to his first lesson of the day, which as he looked at the clock, he realised was almost over. He was very late so the hallway was empty. He hadn't meant to be late, but when he walked into his garage that morning to get his bike, he was greeted by a punctured tire. Tweek always cycled to school, it only took him about half an hour and he really enjoyed the exercise. It also helped him avoid cars. He didn't like riding in cars, there was so much that could go wrong.

He scurried down the corridor as fast as he could, stopping at his locker to yank out his trigonometry book. As he closed his locker he looked up into the eyes of someone he really didn't want to see. The boy in question was Adrian Fawkes, built like a brick wall, but his brain a speck of brick-dust. A total bully whose only joy in life came from causing others harm.

"Well it's not every day I see you late for a lesson, blondie." Tweek averted eye contact, trying to step past him. He hoped that Adrian had somewhere else he wanted to be. No such luck. "I'd have thought that would give you a full-blown panic attack," he continued, stepping in front of Tweek.

"I h-had a flat tire," muttered Tweek cautiously stepping to the side again. Adrian mirrored Tweek's movements, grinning demonically.

"Why are you so desperate to leave, I'm trying to talk to you." He stretched out his arms, placing his hands on the lockers, therefore trapping Tweek. "You're in a relationship with McCormick. I have no problem with him but I have a problem with his choice of partner." He stepped in closer to Tweek. "I don't like fags you see. McCormick needs to go back to girls."

"K-Kenny can be with whoever he wants," Tweek stuttered feeling his cheeks going red.

"I disagree. I think your relationship is sickening and unnatural. So I'm very glad I have this opportunity to break McCormick's toy." Tweek squealed and attempted to push Adrian away, but his small muscles had no effect on such a large boy. Fear was running through him, he knew it. He knew being late to school was a bad thing, he should have taken better care of his bike, this was his punishment and now he was going to die.

* * *

Craig walked moodily down the hallway, slightly ahead of Damien and Christophe who were talking behind him. The three of them shared a free period first on a Tuesday and had all just arrived in Christophe's car. The French boy had wanted to take day off due to his hangover, but Damien had reminded him that it was the day they were going to choose their dates for the Winter Ball. They had waited purposefully until most of the girls had already gotten partners. They had spent the last week finding out which boys had asked which girls. Today they would decide which of the asshole guys in their school they liked the least and then steal their dates. It was easy to charm the girls over to their side. All Christophe needed to do was talk and his accent would have them in hysterics. Damien just gave them an intense look. Their reputation would do the rest of the work for them. Most of the school loved them for doing this, and the ones who didn't, were the assholes that lost out.

Craig suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Damien peered around him and saw the scene that was playing out. Tweek was trapped helplessly against his locker as one of the biggest idiots in the year was sadistically grinning. He looked across at Christophe, deliberating which one of them would go over and help. They both hated it when brain-dead assholes tried to assert their power over vulnerable people. Damien never hurt the innocent, as the son of Satan he did have certain responsibilities in hell but everyone he tortured one hundred percent deserved it. Christophe had dedicated his life to helping and protecting people, fighting for what was right. He was not afraid to use violence but only for the greater good.

They both snapped their heads up in shock as they heard Craig snarl. The chullo wearing boy was running towards Adrian with his fist raised. They heard a loud thump and next thing they knew Adrian was down on the floor clutching at his bleeding nose.

"What the fuck, Tucker?" he cried out in pain.

"Don't fucking touch Tweek again," growled Craig slowly, grabbing Adrian by the collar and yanking him up off the floor, punching him in the ribs. "Have you got that?" The young Fawkes stared into Craig's fierce and angry eyes, which had turned into a very dark shade of grey. Even he felt scared at that moment. It was common knowledge that you did not get into a fight with Craig Tucker. Although he definitely wasn't the strongest person in the school, by fighting Craig you'd involuntarily have to face the wrath of the mercenary and the anti-Christ. That was something people didn't intend on doing.

"Okay okay, Tucker, I'll leave the spaz alone just let go of me."

Craig glared at him for a few more seconds before shoving him away. He watched as Adrian scrabbled down the hallway. He turned to Tweek, who was staring up at him with those startled butterscotch eyes. Tweek subconsciously raised his hands protectively to his face. Craig couldn't help but feel a little distressed at this. He took a deep breath in.

"It's okay,Tweek, he's gone. No one's going to hurt you." This was the first time he'd directly talked to Tweek in quite a few years. The blond let out a sigh which held both relief and shock.

"Th-thank you, C-Craig, you saved my life."

A small grin crept onto Craig's lips at this thought. "You were never going to die, Tweek. Fawkes is just a pathetic asshole who likes to sound big." Tweek nodded quickly, unable to shake the feeling of fear inside his stomach.

Craig looked around nervously, glancing at his two friends who were staring at him with perplexed faces. He was just about to head over to them when he noticed Kenny walking towards him. Kenny also had a look of confusion on his face. He looked at his boyfriend, who was still cowering against his locker. He looked back at Craig with anger in his eyes. "What have you done?" he asked accusingly.

"Once again, McCormick, you are invited to fuck off," snarled Craig storming away.

"Why does he always say that before walking off himself?" muttered Kenny irritably to himself. He turned to Tweek and pulled him into a hug. "Tell me what's troubling you, Tweekers, is it Craig?"

Tweek who was now calming down in Kenny's arms decided not to worry his boyfriend about what had happened. It would only send him into a mad rage. Tweek worried that Kenny would end up seriously injuring Adrian, possibly even killing him. He didn't want Kenny to go to jail. "I'm fine, Kenny. Nothing's the matter."

"You looked upset?"

Tweek desperately tried to think of a lie but he couldn't. He decided he didn't want to lie to Kenny. "Okay maybe something did happen, b-but I don't want you to GAH-Get angry!" Kenny looked into Tweek's eyes and nodded. "I well ermm that Adrian Fawkes guy was... well I'm not sure but he wasn't being friendly towards me. C-Craig stepped in and scared him away... with his fist."

"Adrian was going to hurt you?" said Kenny through gritted teeth, his eyes burning with rage.

"But he didn't! I'm fine! Craig helped. I don't think he'll be bothering me again!"

"He certainly won't when I'm through with him."

"Kenny! Just don't get yourself locked up O.K?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and smiled reassuringly at Tweek. "No problem, Tweekers. So Craig helped you did he? I guess I owe him an apology." Tweek didn't say anything, choosing instead to fumble in his locker for his coffee thermos and take a massive gulp. The liquid burnt his throat as he thirstily gulped it down, but he needed it to help calm down his nerves. He placed his thermos back in his locker and took Kenny by the hand, dragging him to their next lesson.

Christophe and Damien were both stunned by Craig's reaction. He didn't usually show any emotions and never seemed bothered about what was going on in the world around him. They both appreciated his action though. Fawkes had it coming to him. "I am totally taking zat asshole's girl to ze dance," remarked Christophe.

Damien let out a low chuckle, "good choice that would be Sally Turner."

Christophe smiled contentedly, he liked red heads. "She eez daft for wanting to go wiz him but I will not hold eet against her. She will soon realize her mistake." Christophe patted Damien on the back before following Tweek and Kenny down the corridor. Damien headed in the opposite direction wondering where Craig had gotten too. He didn't have to wonder for long, he found the chullo wearing boy just around the corner angrily kicking his locker open and flipping off something. As Damien drew closer he saw that the something was a rotting apple.

"Craig, you can swear at that apple all you want but it's never going to go away unless you do something about it." Craig turned moodily to Damien, picking up the apple and throwing it at his head. Damien calmly raised his hand and with a flash of blue light the apple vanished. "Well I guess that's one way of going about it, but violence isn't always the answer."

"Where did the apple go?" asked Craig.

"I sent it to hell."

"Can you do that to Fawkes?"

"I can't send every rotten apple I come across that way."

"Couldn't an exception be made?"

Damien chuckled. "Oh believe me he'll get what's coming to him eventually." Craig rolled his eyes and began shoving textbooks from his bag into his locker. "As a matter of fact Christophe is planning on stealing his date for the dance." Craig smirked and this did not go undetected by Damien.

"Why did he make you so angry, Craig?"

Craig growled at Damien, "Because he's an asshole who enjoys picking on innocent people who don't know how to defend themselves and fear everything that moves. He needed to be taught a fucking lesson." Damien looked doubtfully at Craig but let it drop.

"Come on then, Tucker, physics awaits; you don't want to be late _again._"


	3. The Fire Escape

_A/N: I have been somewhere without technology for a week. I didn't realise how often I tap ideas down into my phone, seems like all I do is daydream of ideas and write the story in my head. I've scribbled it down on paper and now I'm staring at a mash-up of confusing words and sentences before me._

_Enjoy chapter three!_

* * *

The Fire Escape

A few days had passed since the incident at the locker. Word had quickly spread around the school that Craig was finally living up to his reputation. He didn't care that people knew. He didn't even care that everyone thought he was violent, that was nothing new. It helped keep them at a distance. The one thing he could do without though was the whispering that accompanied him down the hallways and into his lessons. It was girls mainly, talking about how amazing he was for sticking up for the innocent, cooing over how heroic he'd been. Craig knew he hadn't been heroic, he'd let his anger take over and his fists do the thinking, that wasn't heroic.

When the lunch bell rang Craig had grabbed Clyde and dragged him around the back of the school, desperate for the heat to be off him for a while.

Clyde stared at Craig in disbelief. They were both sitting on the steps by the fire escape sharing a big bag of potato chips "So what you're trying to tell me is that you turned down Heidi Turner, one of the _hottest_ girls in school, because she was showing too much cleavage?"

"No I turned her down because I'm not interested in her. I just also happen to think that she doesn't need to get her boobs out all the time."

"Every guy is interested in Heidi Turner BECAUSE she gets her boobs out all the time. I just don't understand it Craig."

"I'm not. Dude, you know I just don't care about girls. They've never interested me."

"You're a teenager, you have hormones! You should be the most laid guy in school with all the offers you get but you've never taken a single one of them up... like ever."

Craig rolled his eyes, "can we just drop this, Clyde, I know what's going to happen next. You're going to ask me if I'm gay and I'm going to tell you for the millionth time that just because I'm not drooling over every pair of tits I see it doesn't make me gay."

"I just don't see any other explanation," cried Clyde rubbing his head.

"Just accept the fact that unlike you I'm not a hyperactive sex addict." Clyde pouted before remembering something and grinning at Craig. "What?" asked Craig sceptically.

"Guess who's taking Bebe Stevens to the dance?"

"Ermm Kyle Broflovski?" Clyde looked at Craig in alarm for a moment before noticing the smirk covering his face. "Well done, dude, I knew she'd say yes." continued Craig.

Clyde beamed. "She's quite easily the most amazing girl in the whole school." Craig smiled knowing how much Clyde liked Bebe and how long it had taken him to pluck up the courage to ask her. "I can't wait for the ball now. I'm going to sweep Bebe off her feet. She's not going to be able to resist me." Craig just nodded grabbing a handful of potato chips as Clyde continued to gush. After a few minutes he seemed to return to earth. "Dude, you are going right?"

"No."

Clyde sighed, "Craig, you have to go. Everyone else is going."

"So?"

"So don't be an asshole and go. I know you don't like dances but it might be fun." Clyde grabbed a handful of potato chips from the bag and one by one began throwing them at Craig. Unfortunately for the chullo wearing boy Clyde was a very good aim. Almost every single one of the chips hit him directly in the face. Craig clutched at his eye as some salt found its way in. Clyde just laughed and continued to throw chips his way. "You know what will stop me!"

Craig sighed heavily glaring at Clyde. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. Clyde just wouldn't quit when he thought he was right. "I'll get a ticket as long as you don't bug me to get a date to go with it."

"It's a deal."

"And stop throwing those fucking chips at me."

They sat there for about a half hour. Talking and eating, watching the light snow fall to the ground. Clyde eventually got up and headed to extra football practice, which was held in the second half of lunch twice a week. Craig decided to continue sitting by the fire escape alone. He couldn't be bothered to find Damien and Christophe, who knowing them could be anywhere. Instead he ate potato chips and watched the snow falling, dreaming of things he couldn't have. He was very comfy leaning against the step railings and was happily drifting into a world of day dreams. It was quiet and peaceful around him as everyone else in the school was crowded in the canteen, it being such a cold day.

A bang was heard from directly behind him as a small twitchy blond shot out of the fire escape. Tweek yelped not expecting his path to be blocked, he desperately tried to stop himself but his momentum was too great. He went hurtling forward landing head first directly into Craig's lap, thermos flying out of his hands and down the steps. Craig's whole body jolted in shock. He froze staring down at a shock of golden hair. Tweek hastily scrambled up, muttering his apologies. Craig looked up into Tweek's crimson face and noticed to his surprise that he'd been crying his butterscotch eyes wide with anguish.

The blond tried to speedily get away from the situation, but with no luck. He hadn't compensated for the fact that the steps were icy and as he attempted to take off running again, his foot slipped under him sending him flying towards the concrete. Craig lunged forward grabbing the back of Tweek's jacket and pulling him up before he cracked his skull. Tweek landed on Craig's lap again, this time the other way round. Craig sighed.

"Okay, Tweek, when you get up do it _slowly_," he advised smirking.

Tweek, who was now an extremely deep shade of red, slid off Craig's lap and onto the step next to him. "Well th-thank you, Craig, and ermm sorry for squashing you, I hope I haven't damaged any of your organs." He then proceeded to stand up, but Craig pulled him down again. Tweek stared at him with worried eyes but stayed sitting. Craig leaned forward and grabbed Tweek's thermos, opening it.

"Just sit and calm down a minute. Have some coffee and ermm would you like a potato chip?" Craig threw the bag at Tweek and quickly averted his eyes. Tweek just stared up at Craig in astonishment. He took slow sips of his coffee darting his eyes around; since the incident a couple of days ago he'd been very wary of who was around him. However, he didn't need to worry they were completely alone. Still, he thought to himself that he should be worried, because he was sitting next to Craig Tucker and Craig Tucker had always scared him. "So ermm is everything alright?" asked Craig, once again shocking the blond boy.

"I- what do you mean? Why wouldn't it be? ISN'T IT? OH GOD." Tweek instantly panicked.

"No, I mean with you. You look like you've been crying, so ermm is something the matter?" Craig knew how bad he was at asking people what was wrong or offering any kind of comfort but he felt strangely concerned for Tweek. He turned to Craig, eyes instantly filling up with water again. Next thing Craig knew tears were streaming down Tweek's face. The grey eyed boy had no idea what to do. He awkwardly pulled down on his chullo, playing with the straps. "So what's wrong?"

Tweek was becoming hysterical, his whole body was twitching and he was trying not to rock back and forth. "I saw them together!" he cried out. "He was holding him, stroking his hair and whispering in his ear! What did I do wrong? Am I that unbearable to be with?" He didn't care that he was spilling his guts to someone who intimidated him; Tweek couldn't hold what he'd seen in.

Craig could feel himself instantly becoming angry but he took a few deep breathes, not wanting to frighten Tweek by shouting. "McCormick cheated on you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, NO… maybe. I don't know!" Craig looked at Tweek dead in the eyes, prompting him to explain properly. "I saw Kenny hugging Butters for a long period of time. Longer than a normal hug." Tweek let out another choked sob. "I thought maybe they'd been in some sort of i-incident involving super glue, but they hadn't because Kenny pulled away from Butters, stroked his hair and whispered in his ear! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" He blushed remembering who he was talking to. Why did he just say all that?

"I have a hunch," said Craig, "although maybe it's all innocent… maybe Kenny was comforting Butters."

"Gahh, is that what you think, Craig?!" asked Tweek hopefully.

"No."

"Oh well what do you think?"

"I think that McCormick is a fucking man-whore whose only goal in life is to use people, toying with their hearts for his own amusement. Yes he may develop feelings for some along the way, but he'll still always be looking for someone else he can manipulate." Craig said this in such a matter-of-fact tone that Tweek had to replay it in his head to check he'd heard right.

"Y-you're wrong. Kenny's not like that! He's always been so faithful and caring to me."

"Yeah and if you hadn't have happened to see him with Butters just now then you'd still be thinking that."

"I am still thinking that!"

"Even though the evidence tells you otherwise?"

"Gahh it's n-not conclusive evidence C-Craig." Tweek stood up. As the blond boy attempted to walk off his shoulder was grabbed. He instantly tensed up and closed his eyes, preparing for whatever was to come next. He worried that he'd said something which had made Craig angry and he knew what happened when Craig got angry; he'd seen it only a few days ago. Craig just stood there, glaring at Tweek and waiting for him to open his eyes. Eventually he did as he realised nothing was happening.

"Tweek, I know it's hard but just try not to get yourself hurt," and with this the grey eyed boy turned and walked away leaving Tweek staring wide-eyed after him.

* * *

_A/N: __Everyone's reviews are so motivating and just lovely. I'm super grateful. Thank you!_


	4. Nose Bleeds and Black Eyes

_A/N: I decided to update this so soon because there's 25 hours in the day today! It's totally a good enough reason. It is._

* * *

Nose Bleeds and Black Eyes

Craig cursed under his breath as he walked up to the 'dance committee' table. It was set up in the hall after school so people could buy their tickets and such. Annie was sat at the table looking bored. Her eyes brightened when she noticed Craig heading in her direction though. She flicked her hair.

"Hey there, Craig, how nice to see you," she said, leaning forwards. They always leaned forwards thought Craig.

"Yeah."

"So how can I help you?" She spoke in a purposefully low voice so that Craig had to step closer to hear what she was saying properly.

"Can I get a ticket?"

"Just one?"

"Yep."

"So you're not going with anyone?" she asked, flirtatiously batting her eyes.

"Nope."

"Are you planning to?"

"Nope."

"Oh that's a shame, waiting for the right girl are you?" She flicked her hair again and stroked her hand down her collar bone. Craig sighed in annoyance.

"I'm only going to shut Clyde up about it. I have no interest in taking part in any of the other social customs."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No, so don't bother trying." He handed over his money and she reluctantly gave him a ticket, purposefully holding it a little too long so that their fingers brushed together. He mumbled thanks and hastily hurried off. Craig really wondered sometimes what was wrong with the girls in his school. They were all crazy and obsessive, competing for a ridiculous prize. Why couldn't the girls understand that he really wasn't as great as they thought? He kicked open the school doors and saw someone he realised he really didn't want to see: Kenny McCormick.

The parking lot was emptying as students hurried to escape school. Craig grudgingly walked in the direction of Kenny, his anger intensifying with every step. He knew he shouldn't be going near the blond but he had to, he was standing right by Christophe's car. As Craig got nearer Christophe let out an impatient sigh.

"Finally you are ere, come on, Tucker, you know I don't like to wait around." Damien and Kenny who were sitting on the hood of the car, stood up.

"What's he doing here?" asked Craig furiously, pointing at Kenny. Christophe shot Craig a bemused expression.

"Because his truck eez broken and I offered him a lift, eez zat a problem?"

"Yes it's a fucking problem!" yelled Craig snapping. He stormed around to the front of the car, facing Kenny. He grabbed his collar, pulling him off the bonnet and glared into his 'oh so innocent' light blue eyes. "I really don't like you McCormick."

Kenny laughed at first before noticing the serious intensity in Craig's now dark grey eyes. "What? Why? What have I done?" he asked, genuinely shocked.

"Oh don't act naive you know what you've done! I bet you do it every day too you uncaring son of a bitch."

"Tucker, are you crazy? I have no idea what you're saying." Kenny attempted to pull himself out of Craig's grip.

"YOU HURT TWEEK!" Craig let go of Kenny's collar before driving his fist directly into the blond's face. Kenny stumbled back in pain, unprepared for the attack. He received another blow, this time to the stomach. He felt himself fall to the floor, desperately trying to avoid the punches flying his way. He didn't have a chance to fight back. Christophe hastily grabbed Craig's arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Eef you don't want to get seriously hurt, Tucker, I suggest zat you stop what you are doing right now." Craig knew it was an empty threat but he forced himself to stop all the same, knowing that he'd delivered a fair amount of damage to Kenny anyway. "What ze fuck has gotten into you?" Christophe looked in bewilderment at Kenny's bloody face, a bruise already beginning to form around his eye. Craig seemed very skilled in giving people nose bleeds and black eyes simultaneously. He ripped his arms out of Christophe's grasp and walked away, flipping Kenny off in the process.

Damien, who up until this moment had been only watching the scene jumped up and followed him, shooting Kenny a sorry glance.

"Take McCormick home Kristy, I'll deal with Tucker," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Don't call me zat you faggot!" yelled back Christophe, causing Damien to chuckle.

Christophe turned to Kenny who was hastily pushing himself to his feet still clutching his stomach. Kenny stared after Craig so many emotions swirling around his head. He was confused and angry but most of all shocked. Why did Craig hate him all of a sudden? He didn't know what Craig knew, if Craig knew anything. He was also scared, not because of Craig but because of Tweek. How had he hurt him? He groaned as the blood rushed to his head and overcome with dizziness collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Craig grew increasingly pissed off as he walked away from the scene. The cold wind whipped at his face. It picked up its force around him blowing so hard that the snow started to fly off the ground rising up, circling and blocking Craig's path. Storm clouds appeared overhead, colored a dark grey that matched his eyes. He tried to grab at his head as his chullo blew off revealing his jet black hair. He furiously grunted as he heard thunder break.

"Goddammit, Damien, I know it's you! Put the fucking weather back to normal," yelled Craig spinning around to meet the eyes of his friend, who he noticed was holding his hat.

"I just wanted to match your mood," replied Damien. He raised his arms and as he did so the thunder ceased and the wind dropped. Craig lunged forward and grabbed his hat pulling it back onto his head.

"That's so fucking hilarious."

"Did you not appreciate it?"

"Yeah, you being a jackass is really what I need right now."

"Okay fine I'll stop."

"Whatever." Craig turned and continued walking towards his house. Damien quickly strode to his side.

"Getting angry isn't good for you."

"Oh."

"It wasn't best for Kenny either."

Craig laughed bitterly. "Good."

"Whatever he did Craig, you shouldn't have done that."

"I barely touched him."

"Are you just being difficult or do you seriously believe that?"

"Okay fine I hit him. He deserved it."

"You attacked him! You left him bleeding on the ground!"

"When did you become the voice of reason and morality? Last time I checked you were the spawn of evil." Damien sighed and scratched his head. They both walked on in silence. Damien absentmindedly melted the snow in front of him, turning it into puddles of slush as he walked through. He decided there was something he really needed to say.

"There's one thing that connects your two violent outbursts. Something I think is very important to you, even if you don't know it yet."

"What?" asked Craig even though he had the feeling he didn't want to know.

Damien looked gravely into Craig's eyes. "Tweek." With a clap of thunder Damien disappeared.

* * *

At the same time as his boyfriend was being beaten up for reasons unknowingly regarding him, Tweek was sitting at his kitchen table mug of coffee in hand and trying to forget about the events of the day. He had his trigonometry homework laid out in front of him and he was thinking about triangles like his life depended on it. Every time a thought about Kenny or Craig popped into his head he would turn up the music louder on his iPod and worry about how his ear drums may burst. He shut off his music when he noticed his phone flashing. He grabbed at it panicking that the person on the other end would get impatient and hang up.

"Gahh I'M HERE!" he screeched down the phone.

"Hi, Tweek," came the voice.

"S-Stan?"

"Yep, ermm Tweek Kenny's had a bit of an accident."

"OH GOD HE DIED! NO WH-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD TWEEK HE'LL BE FINE," reassured Stan quickly.

Tweek sighed in relief. "OH THANK GOD!"

"He's just got some cuts and bruises. He's at my house and wants to see you. I've sent Kyle around he should be there any minute to give you a lift."

"Why is he injured? Oh god a wolf didn't get him did it?"

"A wolf?" asked Stan in confusion.

"Those grey wolves we have around these parts."

"There are no wolves in South Park, Tweek?"

"Th-then what happened?"

Stan paused. "Kenny will tell you himself what happened."

"O-okay."

"See you soon."

"Gahh BYE!" Tweek hung up the phone and shook in fear. He forgot all about the lunchtime events, at this moment all he cared about was seeing that Kenny was alright. Nothing else mattered, not even the prospect of riding in a car.

* * *

Tweek panicked when he saw the state of Kenny at Stan's house. He screamed and ran over to Kenny hugging him tightly. It took ages for Kenny to convince Tweek that he was fine and it was nothing fatal.

"Gahh, Kenny what happened to you?" asked Tweek.

Kenny looked intently at Tweek. "Craig happened."

Tweek felt his insides screw up into a ball. "W-what did Craig do?"

Kenny noticed the shock in Tweek's voice and concluded that he must have talked to Craig that day. It was the only explanation he could think of for why Craig said he'd hurt Tweek. "He did this Tweek. He attacked me."

"He attacked you, no! Why?" Tweek couldn't believe what he was hearing. Craig seemed different that day, he seemed more caring.

"He gave me a reason but I don't understand it."

"What was the reason?"

"He said I'd hurt you." Kenny managed the correct level of confusion and guilt in his voice to make Tweek gasp in shock. The small blond started to shake, not wanting to have this conversation. He pulled away from Kenny, moving away from him on the couch, closer to Kyle who was pretending to read a book. Stan was in the kitchen making some food. Tweek felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I saw you with Butters."

Kenny stared at him with eyes wide open but he didn't look so much shocked as perplexed. "What do you mean with Butters?"

"YOU WERE H-HOLDING HIM K-KENNY! Whispering in his ear and not letting go. Why would you do that?"

"Wait-"

"What did I do? I g-get that I'm a total spaz, I have no idea why you went for me in the first place! But why? I love you." He was working himself up into a state.

"Tweek I lo-"

"I GET IT NOW THOUGH. You never loved me! How could you! You planned for me to see you! You want to break up. I GET IT I'LL GO!"

"TWEEK, JUST STOP!" yelled Kenny, shocking the small blond into silence and making Kyle jump. "You've got it completely wrong," he continued softer. "That moment with Butters is not what you think." Kyle looked at Kenny cynically. Tweek felt his heart leap really hoping that Kenny was telling the truth.

"Well what was it then?"

Kenny sighed and threw back his head. "I promised Butters I wouldn't say anything, that's why I was _comforting_ him in secret. I found him crying on the floor. You see he's just had some really horrendous news." Kenny tilted his head to link with Tweek's large butterscotch eyes, "I guess I'm going to have to say something now though. Butters' friend Bradley just committed suicide, he's as you can imagine very distraught."

Kyle gasped in shock. "Oh poor Butters, is there anything we can do?"

"No he told me he doesn't want any sympathy. I think the best thing is to act your usual supportive self." Kenny turned to Tweek and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry to make you feel upset Tweekers. I would never cheat on you. I do love you so much. I hope you see the reason why I was holding Butters, it was only to comfort him, it didn't mean anything." Tweek nodded, he completely understood. He felt guilty but he was relieved at this news. He snuggled up to Kenny again, kissing the cuts on his face. "I love you so much, Tweek," whispered Kenny again sadness shining through his eyes.

"I love you too, Kenny."

"So did you say something to Craig?"

Tweek cringed. "I... Well yes. I was crying a-and bumped into Craig, I told him that I saw you with Butters. You getting beaten up is my fault isn't it!?"

"I no way is this your fault Tweek. You acted how anyone would, Craig however didn't."

"Gahh It sounded like he was angry with you, l-like he'd already decided that you were guilty."

"He was angry with me. I've got the impression that he now hates me."

"Oh God! Why?"

Kenny looked down at Tweek; he had a pretty good idea. "I don't know," he lied "and that's why I think it's best if you stay away from Craig. He's got a terrible violent temper, he can't be trusted. One minute he's fine and then the next..." Kenny punched Tweek lightly on the shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"O-okay Kenny I will stay away."


	5. Ze One With Ze Twitch?

_A/N: __Oh it's Halloween. I've included Craig talking to some Trick or Treaters!_

* * *

Ze One With Ze Twitch?

Tweek and Kenny were sat in 'Clay's All-Day Breakfast House,' (South Park's answer to IHOP) where they'd ordered bacon, eggs and sausage with piles of fried bread. Kenny couldn't afford to order anything but Tweek assured him that he'd pay. Whilst Kenny was demolishing his food Tweek hardly ate anything, instead cutting up his food really small and moving it around the plate. This cover up was not noticed by Kenny who was too busy dipping bread into his egg yolk. Every time Tweek looked at Kenny, noticing his healing black eye and the cuts he had on his cheek from hitting the ground, he felt upset and scared. He felt really sorry for the blond who was attacked unprovoked. Tweek had successfully managed to avoid Craig that week and he knew that Kenny was right about Craig being dangerous.

Yet why then did Craig save him?

* * *

Craig opened the door for about the hundredth time that night.

"Trick or Treat!" chimed three kids: one dressed as a vampire, one a very scrawny Batman and the last... a piece of pumpkin pie? Craig had to admit that was the most original costume of the night, but he still really didn't care.

"What's the trick?" he asked irritably.

The kids looked at each other in confusion; they'd always just been given the candy.

"Pardon?" asked one of them shyly.

"You heard me, what's the trick? I believe I had two options."

"Ermm I'll suck your blood?" said the vampire kid cautiously.

"That's not going to work, I don't have any blood."

"Everyone has blood!" exclaimed the pumpkin kid in a genuinely shocked manner. He didn't appear to have many brain cells and reminded Craig of Clyde.

"I don't I'm a vampire."

The pumpkin kid was eying Craig's black hair and pale face cautiously with a look of worry on his face. The kid wearing the cloak raised his arms and hissed. "No I'm a vampire!"

"Nope, you're a kid wearing plastic fangs. Besides if you really are a vampire then you wouldn't want any candy. I don't think Batman would want any because he takes his health very seriously and as for the pumpkin pie... well, to be honest we should be eating _you._" Although not Craig, he hated it. The pumpkin kid jumped back in shock, genuinely terrified of what would happen next. The vampire kid rolled his eyes.

"Oh well I ermm want to take some back for Robin," said the previously quiet Batman kid.

Craig smirked, "does Robin like M&M's?"

The Batman kid grinned. "Robin loves M&M's!" Craig threw three mini packets at the kids and then slammed the door; he could hear yells of thanks from the other side. As he walked past the living room he informed his sister that she would be seeing to the Trick or Treaters for the rest of the night. She just flipped him off, not even looking up from her program. He got the feeling that anyone who came knocking on his door from now on would be disappointed.

Craig turned up his music and tried to avoid the screaming downstairs, the main reason why he'd decided to come upstairs. His mom was angry at something his dad had done, he didn't know what, and he didn't care. His dad in turn was mad with his mom for getting angry at him. Craig knew that his mom wouldn't calm down until his dad either gave up or the more likely option stormed out of the house to the bar. Craig had his own problems to deal with though, without thinking about his stupid parents. He'd tried desperately to talk to Tweek all week, but the blond had avoided him, averting eye contact, scurrying away down the halls and even disappearing at lunchtimes. Craig had originally only wanted to talk to Tweek to check he was alright, but now he really wanted to know why he was being avoided. It wasn't making him angry it was making him miserable.

Tweek was invading Craig's mind. Craig was constantly wondering how the blond was, if everything was okay and most importantly why he was still with Kenny. He felt that Kenny didn't deserve such a lovely person as Tweek if that's the way he was going to treat him. He didn't regret hurting Kenny he just regretted the hurt that had caused Tweek. He sighed as he thought of the talk that had followed yet another violent outburst. Some people were talking about how he had no control, how he was a psychopath, that anyone could be his next victim. Other people were talking about how he was untameable, a rebel without a cause. Only Craig did have a cause, Tweek was the cause.

Craig reflected on what Damien had said, the outbursts had Tweek in common and indeed Tweek had been entering his mind an awful lot. He didn't know why but he felt very protective of the small blond, anger had overcome him whenever Tweek was in danger or upset. He couldn't understand it he'd never had these feelings about someone before. Sure he always looked out for Clyde but he'd never had an overwhelming desire to keep him protected, to talk to him, to be near him. Damien and Christophe didn't need protecting and Craig didn't really care about anyone else, except for Stripe but he was dead. He didn't even realise he cared about Tweek until he started dating Kenny. Something about their relationship just didn't seem right.

* * *

Two people that had noticed a change in Craig's behaviour during the week were Damien and Christophe. Their usually calm and uncaring friend had looked bothered by something, always looking around like he was searching for someone.

They were both sat at Stark's pond. Well Christophe was lying down on a bench legs bent, cigarette in hand. Damien was sat on the ground next to him, half listening as Christophe ranted.

"... and zey expect me to go to church and worship him, why ze fuck would I do zat? God is a faggot who only tries to make our lives more miserable. In fact all ze 'igher power beings are faggots. We live for a tiny amount of time, a less than significant fragment. Zen we spend ze rest of eternity under zere control. God is a faggot. Satan is a faggot." Christophe took another drag on his cigarette.

Damien looked at Christophe with a bored look of disbelief on his face. "Be careful what you say, that's my father in case you haven't forgotten."

"Yes well you're a faggot as well," replied Christophe without missing a beat.

"Oh really, what type?" asked Damien unimpressed. He wasn't really that interested but he knew Christophe had lots of different definitions of what a faggot was.

Christophe laughed. "Oh, mon ami, you are every type."

"Even a bundle of sticks?"

"Yes if you think about eet metaphorically."

"What's metaphorical about a bundle of sticks?"

Christophe raised his eyebrows. "Use your imagination. Anyway eef we take ze common definition of a faggot zen I'd say you were zat."

Damien smirked. "Are you calling me gay?"

"Yes zat is what I'm saying."

"Where's your evidence?"

"Ze British kid with ze funny 'at."

Damien wrinkled his brow. "You mean Pip?"

"Oh eez zat his pretty little name, zen yes zat's who I'm talking about. I've seen ze way you stare at him." Christophe wasn't being serious and Damien knew it, but his words were said with an edge of bitterness.

"Oh well I'm not the only one with a thing for the Brits am I, Kristy?"

"Oh?" asked Christophe scowling at the nickname.

"Does the name Gregory mean anything to you? He's very nice isn't he?"

Christophe narrowed his eyes, remembering the incident he didn't like to think about. "You're never going to drop zat are you?"

Damien chuckled. "Nope it's too funny."

"Eet's not funny eet's embarrassing. Besides it was a complete accident zat we ended up in zat position."

"Yeah whatever you say, Frenchy."

Christophe surprisingly smiled to himself. "Eef I were gay eet would not be for him. Eet would be for someone more mysterious, quite ze opposite of zat posh blond."

"Well I'll be on the lookout for a guy like that then, to warn him."

Christophe stared into space, thinking longingly about something. He sighed. "Don't look too hard." He decided to quickly move the conversation on to something else that was on his mind. "Have you noticed Craig acting weird zis week?"

"How could I not."

"What do you think eet's all about?"

"Oh I reckon our dear friend is finally developing some feelings."

Christophe sat up on the bench, "what do you mean?"

"To put it bluntly I think he has the hots for Tweek or at least if not that he feels something different for him."

"Ze one with ze twitch?" asked Christophe in astonishment.

"Have you not been paying attention at all these past weeks? All the uncharacteristic violent acts have happened because of Tweek. He has been hurting anybody that's been hurting Tweek. You heard him scream 'YOU HURT TWEEK' didn't you?" Christophe nodded, he had indeed. It had taken all his strength to pry Craig away from Kenny.

"McCormick seemed so confused after zat. Luckily Stan quickly appeared so I didn't have to stick around too long. Do you suppose Kenny did hurt Tweek?"

"I don't know, Craig seems to say so. I'm not really sure what Kenny's supposed to have done and I can't get an answer out of Craig."

Christophe nodded his head. "Okay we will keep an eye on Craig yes?"

Damien stretched and yawned. "I already am."

"So you think he's definitely gay?" asked Christophe.

"Could be, makes sense with all the girls in the school he could have had. Clyde certainly thinks he is."

Christophe nodded again and tilted his head back closing his eyes. "We're just a bunch of faggots," he whispered.

"Speak for yourself," scoffed Damien pushing him off the bench. Christophe looked up with blazing eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Oh well it wasn't my intention when I started writing this chapter to have it end the way it did... but I think I have the final link in my plan *fist pump* Oh little Creekers just you wait._

_Oh I love Damien and Christophe so much. Thank you peeps. You're fabby. I know I say this a lot by your reviews make me so happy._


	6. Tearing Down the Cobwebs

_A/N: I totally share Tweek's views but I think it about ants._

* * *

Tearing Down the Cobwebs

It was another cold lunchtime and Kenny McCormick was feeling particularly spiteful for reasons unknown to Tweek Tweak. After purposefully squishing a spider that was crawling near them he had been unable to calm his boyfriend down, in fact he'd done the opposite.

"Gahh Kenny, y-you shouldn't squish them," exclaimed Tweek.

"Why the hell not?" asked Kenny gruffly, "it's just a stupid little spider."

"N-no, if we continue killing them for no reason then they're going to gang up and attack us one day." Tweek pulled at his hair.

Kenny was not in the mood for dealing with Tweek, he usually found it cute but today it was just pissing him off. "Yeah but I think that's unavoidable whatever we do."

"YOU DO?!" asked Tweek startled.

"Oh totally, they've got a plan, you can tell, they're all just biding their time."

Tweek started breathing heavily, "Oh God."

Kenny continued cruelly, "and once they begin they will be indestructible. You've heard the song 'Incy Wincy Spider.' There was no stopping that spider from climbing up the water spout."

"H-how... do you th-think we have long left?"

"I don't know Tweekers, could be a year could be a century. You never know when the spiders are going to strike." Kenny shot out his arm and grabbed Tweek's shoulder. Tweek screamed and fell backwards to the floor, curling up into a ball.

"Too- m-m pressure. Oh God they're here already," he murmured.

"Oh for fuck's sake Tweek get a grip," snapped Kenny pulling him up. Tweek looked with shock and confusion into Kenny's eyes. "Of course the spiders aren't going to fucking attack. Why on earth would you think they were?"

Tweek stuttered, "B-but you just said-"

"I didn't mean it!" yelled Kenny.

Tweek clenched his fists and stared up at Kenny with glistening eyes, "you lied to me? Why would you do that?"

"You were being totally irrational and stupid!"

"N-no I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You need to learn to deal with things better. You can't keep being so paranoid."

"I don't think I'm being paranoid, i-it all makes perfect sense in m-my head."

"Then you need professional help."

Tweek gasped as his eyes welled up. He was always being called insane, crazy, a spaz etcetera. He'd grown to accept it, but not from Kenny, not from the person that was meant to care. Kenny sensed that he'd gone too far and attempted to wrap his arms around the unhappy blond but he got pushed away. "J-just leave me alone if you think that." Tweek felt hurt but at the same time he was angry, his mind becoming very wound up.

"I'm not leaving, Tweek," barked Kenny.

"Well I d-don't really want to see you right now!"

Overhearing this conversation were Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh, having returned from the sports hall after basketball practice. They passed a look to each other almost as if to say: 'you take one and I'll take the other.' Stan grabbed Kenny and steered him towards the direction of the school building. Kyle led Tweek calmly over to a picnic bench where he pulled a travel-sized chess board out of his bag and looked to Tweek for conformation. Tweek nodded.

* * *

Craig slammed the car door and threw his cigarette butt on the floor, successfully managing to annoy Christophe. "Tucker why do you always feel ze need to slam ze door of my baby, show her some respect."

Craig swivelled around and threw his arms over the top of the car in a hug, "I'm sorry Camille, please forgive me. I love you so much and I don't mean to hurt you." Christophe grumbled profanities and Clyde laughed. They'd been to Taco Bell because Clyde hadn't shut up all morning about wanting a taco. Damien wasn't with them, he'd mysteriously disappeared, but the general belief was that he had some things he needed to do in hell. As an unexpected result of this, Christophe was in a bigger cynical mood than usual, not that anyone noticed a change from normal.

Craig spotted two people out of the corner of his eye and saw an opportunity, without thinking he immediately made for one of the picnic benches, without giving reason to Clyde and Christophe, who gazed after him, one with a confused look on his face and the other a cross one.

"Where's he going?" asked Clyde.

Christophe sighed. "I think he's going to try and talk to ze twitchy one, even zo ze twitchy one seems to be avoiding him."

"Ermm should we stop him or something?"

Christophe shrugged his shoulders. "Non, let him take zis opportunity, he can't do too much harm."

Clyde grinned. "He may even do some good."

"Somehow I doubt that mon ami," replied Christophe. Clyde just shook his head still smiling. He always found it amusing how cynical Christophe was, whilst he himself was ever the optimist. Strange that they would get on but they had a lot of common ground and surprisingly similar taste. They both slowly followed Craig, deciding to sit at a table nearby to where he had headed. Christophe immediately banged his head down on the table.

"Ermm are you alright?" asked Clyde awkwardly; he was never usually alone with the French boy.

"Why do you ask?" grumbled Christophe, head resting on the wood.

"Well you're banging your head against the table..."

"So?"

"So it's not a very clever thing to do I don't think."

"Oh and you'd know all about clever things wouldn't you Donovan," replied Christophe sarcastically.

"I'm smart enough to know that repeatedly banging your head _isn't_ smart."

"Eet's not hurting anyone."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Surely it's hurting you."

"Zat doesn't matter, I'm already hurting. I'm always hurting, at least zis way I can control the pain. Seems like everything 'as poofed right away, just like zat, wiz no explanation." Christophe pulled a cigarette out of his top pocket and lit it up, unbothered that they were in the middle of the school grounds. The teachers didn't care anyway, you could virtually smoke during class and they wouldn't bat an eye. Clyde didn't know what to say so he absentmindedly pulled out his phone and replied to a text from Token. Neither teen was looking at their raven-haired friend.

* * *

Craig halted when he reached the end of Kyle and Tweek's table, slamming his bag down. "Tweek I need to talk to you." He didn't mean to sound so desperate or direct but he was relieved and felt slightly awkward at being near the twitchy blond. Tweek dropped his remaining bishop and yelped looking up into Craig's grey eyes. "Please can I just ask something?" continued Craig softer.

Tweek shook his head, wide-eyed. "N-no I don't think th-that's a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Craig confused.

"B-because you attacked my boyfriend THAT'S WHY! You left him in a Gahh horrible mess!"

Craig gritted his teeth. "He left you in a horrible mess."

"No, NO that's not true!" yelled Tweek jumping up and shakily collecting his things together, "and why should you care anyway?" Craig attempted to grab his arm but Tweek pulled away. "Leave me alone, Craig." He started to walk off.

"So you're just going to forget what he did?" Craig shouted after him.

Tweek turned around and narrowed his eyes. "He didn't _do_ anything. He was actually comforting a friend. HE comforts people rather than beating them up."

"What the fuck? And you believe that. He's just spinning you a web of lies!" Tweek's eyes lit up in shock at the choice of words, he turned and took off running towards the school building leaving Craig staring open-mouthed behind him. The chullo wearing boy growled under his breath slamming his hand down on the table.

"Hey careful!" yelled Kyle, "you'll knock over the chess pieces." Craig didn't even bother to reply, choosing instead to flip the red-head off. He stood stating longingly after Tweek, even though he could no longer see the blond. "Do you want to know the reason we play chess, Craig?" asked Kyle softly.

Craig whipped his head around and glared at him. "Why?"

"It keeps Tweek calm. He never panics while we're playing it." Craig's face turned to one of curiosity and he sat down opposite Kyle. "It keeps his brain focused on something, he's really smart and actually often he wins. The problem is he can't always control his brain. He over thinks things, it's easy to feed his anxieties and then they soon escalate." Kyle sighed remembering Tweek's argument with Kenny. He picked up his queen and started to twist it in his fingers, staring at the deep blackness of it. "He needs things in his life that calm his brain down," Kyle placed the queen back down on the spot it came from, "otherwise..." He pushed the queen forward and looked up into Craig's eyes. "Checkmate."

Craig stood up without saying a word. He nodded his head and gave Kyle a very short and brief pat on the back. He knew what Kyle was trying to say but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change Tweek's mind about Kenny and he certainly couldn't change Kenny's mind. He hadn't talked to Kenny since the incident and wasn't planning to anytime soon. However the blue-eyed blond had other plans.

* * *

It was the end of school and Craig was once again walking towards the parking lot after being flirted at by some girl that this time he didn't even know. He felt a horrible sense of déjà vu. This sense intensified as he looked over at Christophe's car to notice Kenny waiting on the hood, only this time Christophe was nowhere to be seen. He locked eyes with Kenny as he walked further towards him, they both narrowed their eyes.

"Truck broken again?" growled Craig as he glared down in an intimidating manner.

Kenny stood up, at six-foot he was not able to match Craig's height but at that moment he was matching his attitude. "No actually I was waiting for you."

"What the fuck do you want?"

Kenny stepped nearer Craig raising his voice. "I'm still waiting for an apology."

Craig matched Kenny's action by taking a step forward, but instead lowered his voice. "I'm not going to apologise. Whether you meant to do it or not, you hurt Tweek."

Kenny laughed sinisterly in Craig's face, a twinkle in his eye. "I've worked out why it bothers so much Tucker." He received a glare of hatred mixed with confusion. "You like Tweekers. As in, you _really_ like Tweekers." Craig's eyes open wide in shock, so this was the reason Kenny wanted to talk to him so badly. He wanted to show how he had the upper hand. "You care so much about him and it annoys you that he doesn't seem to want to know you." Craig took a step back and Kenny immediately took a step forward, maintaining the closeness. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Y-You're wrong," replied Craig, voice cracking, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Really? That's funny because it sounds like you do. Oh wait, I'm sorry, that's right you don't care about anyone. 'I'm Craig Tucker, girls are swooning over me and I don't give a fuck,'" mimicked Kenny. He added maliciously, "in fact I never will _give a_ _fuck_ to anyone."

"Unlike you then, you fuck everyone you can get your hands on."

"Actually at the moment I'm just happy with my boyfriend." This was a lie, Tweek and Kenny had not had sex yet.

Craig snapped. "YOU CAN'T TREAT TWEEK LIKE THIS! You can't just mess with his head and expect it to be okay."

"Tweek needs to learn not to panic. He needs to know how to calm himself down."

Craig stared at Kenny incredulously. "If someone has anxiety about something, you don't feed the anxieties, you're making him worse! It's dangerous, Kenny!"

Kenny sneered. "If I'm the danger to him, why is he scared of you?"

"Because he's scared of the wrong fucking person!"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Kenny pulled his arm back and proceeded to slam his fist into Craig's face, catching him on his left cheek. Craig stumbled backwards attempting to steady himself. Kenny swung his fist forward again and Craig hastily caught it before reciprocating, hitting Kenny square on the jaw. They stared into the other's blazing eyes for a few seconds before Kenny yelled and lunged forward shoving Craig down onto the ground and landing on top of him. Craig kneed Kenny in the stomach and jammed his fist into his nose causing the blond to roll to the side in shock of the pain. The grey-eyed boy attempted to break free from Kenny's tight clutches around his wrists but couldn't, receiving grazes from the sharp gravel in the process.

They rolled around, punches flying, a blur of orange and blue. Blood smeared onto Craig's jacket, Kenny's jeans ripped at the knees. To anyone watching this fight you could contentedly conclude that at that moment these two boys absolutely hated each other. Someone who had seen the fight break out was Christophe and after grudgingly realising that it was not ending he decided to intervene. Unfortunately as the day had gone on, his mood had got worse and worse. He roughly shoved Craig off Kenny and pinned him down. Craig lashed out in protest but Christophe was easily too strong for him.

Kenny sat up, feeling dizzy and spat. "Awww I see Kristy has come to break us up, rescuing you, how sweet."

Christophe's eyes widened and a look of fury appeared on his face. He let go of Craig and leaped at Kenny, winding him as he landed with a bang on the concrete. "Don't you dare call me zat; nobody can call me zat, only zat asshole zat just chooses to disappear on me. So calling me zat, eet's a really bad idea."

Fear ran through Kenny's brain, it screamed at him to stop  
now, _'do not anger the French mercenary whatever you do.'_ However Kenny was past caring about himself, nature had taken over and all he saw was red. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!"

As Christophe raised his fists there was an ear-splitting roar of thunder and he was lifted off Kenny easily by a taller, dark-haired boy, dressed completely in black, eyes glowing an angry red. He thrashed around but could not fight the overwhelming power. Kenny jumped to his feet and backed away, suddenly feeling extremely outnumbered. Craig, who had been lying disorientated on the floor, also stood up, glaring at Kenny. Both boys were panting heavily, bruises forming, blood flowing but the fighting had stopped. Damien set Christophe down on the ground and leant forward, whispering into his ear, "I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him, not helping him." He held onto Christophe's waist just a little too long.

Christophe took a deep breath, heart racing and murmured back, "Tu me parti, faggot." He cast his eyes angrily down to the ground. "Tu m'as manqué." Damien whispered something else in the French boy's ear and received a nod in response.

Kenny wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve and shot a smirk at Craig. The black-haired boy in turn scowled and flipped him off. Kenny hastily left for his truck and drove out of the school gates. Craig kicked Christophe's tire impatiently. Christophe unlocked his car and slammed into the driver's seat. Damien sighed and glanced around the parking lot. Minimal people had seen the fight but there were still a fair few gawking. One person who had seen and heard the whole thing was Tweek Tweak.

* * *

Tweek lay on his bed later that day. There was only one thing he could think to do. He went downstairs and flicked through his mom's phone diary. Thankfully he quickly found the number he was after. He dialled it into the phone and took a deep breath. The person he was after answered the phone. He took another deep breath in. "W-We should talk."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Tu me parti- You left me._

_Tu m'as manqué- I've missed you. _

_I just imagine that Christophe would say that kind of stuff in French rather than English._


	7. A Delicious and Unique Taste

_A/N: So ermm wow, your reviews are just wow!_

_If your minds are in the gutter about the chapter title then get them out._

___Happy Bonfire Night! (To anyone confused- this is where we burn replicas of Guy Fawkes because of his failed attempt to blow up the Houses of Parliament. We set off fireworks and eat Parkin cake and treacle toffee! It kicks ass.)_

* * *

A Delicious and Unique Taste

It was Saturday. Tweek sat in the breakfast house, cradling his coffee mug. Scenes from the previous day played over and over in his head. He hadn't been able to do anything but just stand and stare as it happened in front of him. He wanted to intercept but he had no idea how, or who for.

_'You like Tweekers. As in, you really like Tweekers.' _Could it be true? Craig said it wasn't but was he lying? Tweek couldn't understand why this had plagued his mind for the past seventeen hours or so, he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, not one single hour._ 'Actually at the moment I'm just happy with my boyfriend.' _This made Tweek really angry. Kenny was lying; just like earlier in that day. What else was Kenny lying about? Another thing Tweek did last night was question the reliability of his boyfriend. He was seeing something new in Kenny and he really didn't like it. He didn't need to go over and gloat to Craig; he didn't need to stir up trouble with such an obviously short-fused guy.

It was Kenny that had thrown the first punch and it was Kenny that was in the wrong the previous day. The line that had sent Kenny over the edge and the one line that kept wringing around Tweek's head: '_Because he's scared of the wrong fucking person!'_ Maybe, or maybe it was correct to fear everyone for they all seemed so aggressive. And now Tweek was meeting up with one of them, the one he feared the most and yet the one he should probably fear the least. He couldn't even fully understand the reason why he had called the boy up, he felt they had to talk but he didn't know what about. He felt so distressed.

The person he had been waiting for walked swiftly in, making fierce eye contact. If anything the last seventeen hours had only worsened his appearance. He had dark rings under both eyes; his left eye was surrounded by a purple, slightly swollen bruise. Beneath it were patches of red from some less forceful punches and a graze from where he'd scraped against the ground. His hat had been torn during the fight, so much to his annoyance his jet-black hair was on show, short and scruffy yet somehow looking just right. As he came closer, Tweek saw the cuts and scrapes down his wrists. Craig's usual navy coat was in the wash due to the blood stains on it. Instead he was wearing the only other jacket he could find, a much lighter shade of blue.

He sat down opposite Tweek, awkwardly resting his bruised hands on the table, he looked into butterscotch eyes and nodded his head, "ermm hi Tweek."

The blond boy was suddenly very nervous. "H-hi Craig."

It fell silent. Craig looked around tensely, trying desperately to think of something useful to say. "Have you ordered any food?"

Tweek shook his head. "I'm n-not hungry."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"N-no..." admitted Tweek.

"You ought to eat something," replied Craig, concerned. He signalled for the waitress, who walked over swinging her hips.

She winked. "Hiya handsome, what can I get you?"

He looked at Tweek whose eyes were fixed on the table; his twitch was worse than usual and a blush was set into his cheeks. "Can we get two lots of waffles with honey and some coffee?" asked Craig. He paused, "make sure the coffee comes with milk rather than cream."

"Okay sugar, coming right up." She walked away and into the kitchen yelling what sounded like gibberish to the chef.

Tweek looked in astonishment at Craig and proceeded to smile. "W-waffles with honey are my favourite!"

Craig nodded. "I remember from when we were kids. You hate waffles with syrup though because you think it makes them too sweet and you'll get a sugar overload. Honey's okay though because it's made naturally and has a delicious and unique taste."

Tweek blushed, "i-is that how you remembered to a-ask for milk as well?"

"You think cream overpowers the drink," replied Craig in a matter-of-fact way.

If fell silent again as they waited for their order. Tweek was suddenly really intrigued at what else Craig knew. The waitress brought their waffles over and he immediately took a big bite, not bothering to use his knife and fork. Craig laughed, Tweek couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Craig laugh, and it unexpectedly filled him with joy. "D-do you remember a lot from childhood?" he asked between mouthfuls.

Everything, he remembered everything. "I remember some stuff," replied Craig cutting into a waffle. Tweek's eyes lit up curiously. Craig continued, "Like the day you fell off your bike. It took me and Clyde almost a month to convince you to get back on it; I had to hold the seat because you wobbled so much from nerves."

Tweek gasped, "I remember that! We went to Shakey's to celebrate when I finally did it. Clyde ate all that ice cream and threw up outside." Craig nodded warily and smirked. Something burst into Tweek's mind. "Oh God, do you remember the time we g-got lost in the forest and couldn't g-get out? We sheltered underneath a tree the whole night until someone found us in the morning."

"We stayed calm and entertained ourselves by making up Red Racer episodes."

"You loved that show."

Craig raised his eyebrow, "I still love that show." Tweek laughed. Craig sighed, why did it all have to change? It was when they were around thirteen years old, that's when Craig started having really bad mood swings. It was a hard time for him at home and he rebelled. He stopped trying at school, he ditched all his friends. He gave off such an air of annoyance that no one dared to go near him, no one that was except for Christophe DeLorne. Christophe had seen something of himself in Craig and could match any bad mood. Together they made the most difficult pair imaginable and almost got kicked out of middle school. Damien Thorn joined the school and showed a surprisingly rational look on life. Craig managed to turn his grades around and as he grew into his looks, the respect for him grew. He became close to his old best friend Clyde Donovan again. However in the process of all of that he'd scared away Tweek.

Craig asked the question that had been sitting in the back of his mind all night, the one that eventually needed to be asked. "Why did you want to see me?"

Tweek slammed his face into his hands and rubbed his head. "OH GOD! Gahh I don't know. I SAW you and Kenny fighting and, and overheard your argument..."

Craig's eyes lit up with worry, he threw himself back in the booth and rested his hands by his sides. "Oh shit, Tweek I'm so sorry!"

"Gahh, why are you sorry?"

"I used violence again. I don't know why I do it, I got so angry. He was gloating about you and just doesn't have a fucking clue. When Kenny hit me I felt I needed to hit back."

"Gahh at least others stepped in, you w-weren't stopping. It could have gotten really dangerous. I w-wouldn't want anything to happen to you!" Tweek suddenly remembered and added as an afterthought, "...or Kenny."

"I'm okay a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Kenny's alright as well; it's a good job Damien got there though... Christophe is capable of a lot more than me and he was really angry."

Tweek shuddered and then cocked his head to one side. "Did your parents say anything about your appearance?"

"My mom looked at me and seemed to mull something over in her head before walking past me, obviously concluding it wasn't worth it." He sighed and looked down. "My dad went ballistic. I almost thought he was going to hit me himself."

"WHAT?"

"It wouldn't be the first time... he thinks I'm useless, that I'm going to fail school and wind up in prison. His mind is made up; no amount of A grades is going to change it." A look of emotion appeared across Craig's face which few people had ever seen before. Even though he tried to mask it with a scowl, he looked upset. "Anyway... did you enjoy your waffles?"

Tweek wondered whether to probe Craig further but thought it best to accept the change in subject. "They were actually delicious," he admitted, wiping the remaining honey from his plate.

Craig grinned, a proper smile showing his teeth and for a brief moment his eyes glowed slate-blue. "I'm very glad you enjoyed them." He leaned forward onto his elbows.

At that moment Tweek didn't know what he was doing. Perhaps it was a combination of fear, happiness, relief and reflections of a simpler time. Perhaps he felt overwhelming concern and emotions. When he saw that smile and looked into those glowing eyes there was only one thing he could do. He leaped forward over the table, grabbing Craig's face in his delicate hands and forcefully pushed their lips together. Craig gasped his heart racing. He instinctively closed his eyes and pushed his lips back hungrily. The kiss hardly lasted for anytime at all before Tweek squealed and pulled away. A look of shock and worry was plastered across his bright red face.

"Oh God, Th-that. I shouldn't..." He shot up and ran out.

Craig also bolted up, "Tweek, wait!" but it was too late, the blond had already disappeared. He leaned against a booth and threw his head back; mind whirring, heart racing and the taste of honey on his lips.

"Is everything okay hun?" asked the waitress walking over.

Craig snapped his neck up and scowled at her. "Stupid fucking question," he muttered, slamming a note down onto the table.


	8. Cats, Punching Bags and Bruises

Cats, Punching Bags and Bruises

* * *

It was wrong. It was so wrong thought Tweek. He accused Kenny of dodgy business and then kissed Craig. He was a terrible person. He couldn't face thinking about it and he wouldn't. He'd spent the whole of Saturday with Kenny after that, trying to make up for something the other blond didn't even know had happened. It was Sunday afternoon and Tweek was attempting to do some homework. Homework he thought would take his mind off Craig; it didn't.

He heard a scratching at the door. His mind quickly panicked, running through all the rational and irrational possibilities. In the end he concluded that it was probably just the cat. "Gahh, there's n-nothing of interest in here for you!" he called out, the cat probably couldn't understand him, but if it could. The scratching continued, Tweek got up from his chair and scurried over to the door. "Why are you so desperate to come in?" he yelled down... at nothing. He rubbed his temples and proceeded to shake his head, he really was going insane.

"Because I want to talk," spoke a voice from behind him.

Tweek screamed and spun round, eyes connecting with deep red. In his chair sat Damien Thorn, smiling politely. Tweek slammed the door shut and threw himself up against it, staring at Damien. "W-was it you scratching?" he squeaked.

Damien cocked his head apologetically, "yeah."

"B-but y-you're sat there."

"You know I can transport myself anywhere right?"

"Yeah, s-so why didn't you just transport yourself i-into my room straight away?"

"I didn't think that was very polite."

Tweek folded his arms. "Well I don't think you managed the politeness anyway." Damien furrowed his brow, why did Tweek seem so unfazed by him being there. Sure there was the initial scream, but now the boy just seemed annoyed and unimpressed. "Why are you here?" Tweek's eyes opened wide. "Has something happened with Craig?"

"You tell me," replied Damien.

"I-I don't know what you mean," muttered the blond, blushing slightly.

"Sure you do."

"Do you know about yesterday?"

"Yes."

"H-how do you know, did Craig tell you?"

"No, it's my job to know things, Tweek."

"Oh Jesus."

Damien raised his eyebrow, "oh Jesus? No not Jesus. You have the son of Satan in your room, aren't you scared?" He stood up and took a step closer to Tweek, pointing a finger at the door to bolt it. Tweek glared at Damien and firmly shook his head. Damien could not believe what he was seeing. "You're not scared of me?"

"No," replied Tweek steadily.

"Even when I do stuff like this..." Damien raised his hand and flattened out his palm. Fire sprung up, bright red flames flickering violently. Tweek just stared at the fire, watching it dance. With his other arm raised towards the sky, Damien let out a surge of energy. Random objects around Tweek's room began to rise: his alarm clock, an empty coffee mug, some old C.D's. They began circling the two boys, hovering at Tweek's eye-level.

"Th-they're just magic tricks," he stated, crossing his arms.

Damien continued gazing curiously. "Tweek I'm the one you should be scared of."

"N-No."

"So you're saying that my activities and reputation don't bother you at all?"

"W-well I guess some of the stuff you may have done would b-bother me but Gahh, you don't scare me."

Damien grinned triumphantly; this was working out better than he'd planned. "In that case why are you afraid of Craig when I'm so much worse?" Tweek gasped. Damien continued. "The only conclusion I can reach is that you must be scared of Craig for another reason. Perhaps you aren't scared of the violent side, of the intimidating act. You're scared of something much worse. You're scared of not being scared."

Curiosity got the better of Tweek, "w-what could you possibly mean by that?"

"If you don't feel scared then you may realise you have another emotion a stronger one. Craig is your opposite; perhaps he's everything you need."

"W-wait a second!"

"You want an explanation then there's your explanation. You like Craig."

Tweek hadn't felt fear up until that moment but it hit him then. Maybe if he was alone he would have broken down and cried, but he knew he had to look strong. He had to seem like he couldn't find any truth in what Damien was saying. "You are completely wrong. I love Kenny and _only_ Kenny and if you don't have anything else useful to say then get the fuck out of my room." Tweek never swore, therefore Damien could see at that moment he strongly wanted to be believed, he did not want to be thinking about Craig.

"You can't just ignore it Tweek."

Tweek crossed his arms. "I'm not ignoring it because there's nothing to ignore."

Damien clapped his hands and the objects that had been patiently hovering beside them fell to the ground. "If you ignore this then you're making a massive mistake." He gave Tweek one last intent glance before, with a flash of light, vanishing.

* * *

The gym was practically deserted that day, a few extremely toned women on the running machines, a man lifting weights who had more muscle than brain cells and one angry boy, furiously attacking a punching bag like it contained all the evil in the world. Craig had long past given up with gloves. His knuckles were sore and red but he didn't care. As the pain increased, his animalistic instincts took over. His vision became blurry and blood thumped deafeningly around his ears. Anyone could see he was trying to urgently distract himself.

Every time the issue of Tweek entered his mind he furiously punched it out. He was dripping with sweat, his hair clung together in short spikes, and an un-moving, angry scowl was plastered across his face, stretching from his jaw up into his narrowed, dark grey eyes. A brown-haired boy entered from the changing rooms, he was still wearing his normal clothes: jeans and a t-shirt but he'd left his coat on one of the benches. He walked over to stand beside the abused punching bag.

"How the fuck did you find me?" asked Craig averting eye contact.

"Damien told me," replied Clyde. Craig growled, hating that anywhere he went or anything he did that guy would know. "He kind of also told me about the kiss."

"Fuck him for knowing things that he shouldn't," snarled Craig swinging his fist forward again, he hit the bag and sent it flying upwards. Clyde stepped forward and caught the bag, gently lowering it back down, he kept hold of it, looking concerned. With Clyde holding the bag, Craig was able to throw faster and more precise punches.

"So... what's the deal?"

"There's no deal," grunted Craig focusing on his left hand swings.

"But you kissed Tweek."

"I didn't fucking kiss Tweek, Tweek kissed me." Craig increased the pressure of his punches, eyes fixed harshly on the red bag. "Besides it was clear he made a mistake. He must have been in a weird mood or something."

Clyde fell silent and held the bag for a while as the other boy let out his fury. "You did kiss him back though?"

Craig momentarily stopped punching and pointed a finger at Clyde. "OKAY OKAY FINE! If you really fucking care that much then yes I kissed Tweek back! Are you happy now?" He lunged forward battering against the equipment. Clyde had to use all his strength to stop it flying in every direction; he could feel his feet skid along the floor.

"Dude I-"

"I bet you _are_ happy," cut in Craig, voice rising. "Now you have the evidence to say 'oh my God guys I was right, Craig is totally gay,'" he mimicked harshly.

"I would never say that!"

If Craig heard his best friend, he completely ignored him. "I guess now you think everything's fitting into place. I fight McCormick, I'm so protective of Tweek and now I've kissed him. I obviously must have the hots for him." The black-haired boy was no longer in control of what he was saying, the frustration and confusion that had built in his brain was now pouring out. "Yeah there you go, I fancy a piece of Tweek," he continued sarcastically. "I just adore his cute little twitch, his gorgeous butterscotch eyes and his soft, golden hair." As Craig continued his voice dropped the sarcasm, sounding more and more sincere and more and more angry. "I LOVE being near him and talking to him. I HATE IT when he seems afraid or if he's with that dick he calls his boyfriend."

Clyde tried to intercept. "Craig are you-"

"YOU GOT YOUR FUCKING ANSWER ASSHOLE! I LIKE TWEEK!" He swung his fist forward so forcefully into the punching bag that Clyde could not bear the weight, it hit him in the middle of the chest and he fell backwards onto the floor. Craig gasped, realisation at what he'd just said washing over him. He felt his heart beating violently. "FUCK, I LIKE TWEEK!" he cried. He stared down at Clyde, who was lying dazed on the floor, a few tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. He hastily pulled his best friend up, yelling an apology, before turning on his heel and racing into the changing rooms. Clyde gazed around the gym blinking and then followed Craig.

* * *

"You say zat you did what?" yelled Christophe to Damien in disbelief that night at Stark's Pond, the moon was out in full, reflecting off the frozen surface and casting light on the two boys. Damien had informed him of Craig's meeting and the surprise kiss, now they were discussing how the anti-Christ had got involved.

"I talked to Tweek," replied Damien calmly, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Why ze fuck would you do zat?"

"I wanted to ask him a few questions and see what his intentions were."

"Can you not see what a stupid thing to do zat was?"

"No, it wasn't stupid. Do you not have faith in me?"

"Frankly non when you do stuff like zat. I suppose you made a grand entrance as well. No doorbells for Damien, he likes ze fear factor." Damien fell silent, annoyed that the French boy had got it right first time. "You just appeared in his room didn't you? What were you doing, purposefully trying to scare him?"

"Kind of," mumbled Damien, "just give it time. You'll see."

"Why am I even sat wiz such an ee-diot?" grumbled Christophe standing up. Something that day had put him in a bad mood and now Damien was getting the abuse. He began to walk away, grumbling incoherently to himself. Damien reached out and took hold of his arm, turning him back around. He smirked as he looked into Christophe's angry green eyes. "Casse-toi," grumbled the French boy looking back into Damien's fiery red ones.

"Surely you don't mean that," purred Damien, stepping closer, his hand still fixed on Christophe's arm.

Christophe could feel the heat radiating from the black-haired boy. He was cold and his basic instincts made him automatically move closer. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't say things zat I don't mean." With his free hand he attempted to pry the other's off his arm. Damien smirked, eyes glowing crimson. With his free hand he grabbed Christophe's and pulled it towards him, holding it near his chest. "Damn you," growled Christophe, gaze fixed on the perfect pale face before him. Damien leaned forward, his hot breath caressing the increasingly flustered French boy's neck. The wind picked up around them, it ruffled through their hair and wrapped itself around their bodies. "Damn you to 'ell," he repeated tilting his head back slightly.

Damien chuckled, leaning even closer, his lips contacting Christophe's cold skin with breathtaking heat. "Want to come with me?" He ran his teeth lightly up the skin, brushing his lips along and occasionally giving a teasing kiss. "Alternatively, I could take you to heaven right now." Christophe's mind scoffed at the ridiculously corny line but his body shuddered. Unable to control himself any longer he shoved Damien forward, hard. They both fell to the floor; Christophe took this moment of shock to yank his hands away. He grabbed Damien's shoulders and pinned them down whilst simultaneously crushing their lips together; Damien returned this, arching his head desperately. The kiss was a furious battle, both sides frantic for supremacy. The snow around them melted into a puddle of water which seeped into their clothes. Damien easily rolled over so that he was the one pinning Christophe down. The French boy thrashed in protest, but stopped when Damien ripped his soaking t-shirt off and began to stroke, kiss and caress his toned chest, feeling the various scars and marks.

He noticed some rather big and fresh purple bruises and paused, "where did you get these from?"

Christophe panted, "I had to deleever a message, I got caught for un petit while." Damien blew over the bruises, dipping his head to tenderly kiss them; they instantly melted away. Christophe gasped in a mixture of pleasure and disbelief. "Y-you've never done zat before."

"I've never had the opportunity," whispered Damien continuing to kiss over the various new wounds Christophe had acquired.

"To anyone?" probed Christophe, a slight tone of jealousy and protectiveness in his voice.

"You want me to go around kissing other people's injuries?"

"Well no. Zey may find you irresistible after zat," replied Christophe without thinking.

"Like you?" Damien growled.

Christophe flushed. "I'm not affected by you, beetch."

Damien grinned. "Is that so?"

"Yes, I can eazily resist you."

"Even when I do this?" Damien ran his finger along Christophe's chest, exploring the well-defined contours. He trailed his tongue up, stopping at the right nipple; he swirled around it before biting down, gradually increasing the pressure.

Christophe let out a low groan, "Y-yes."

"And this?" Damien moved his head down Christophe's torso, continuing kissing and nipping at the skin. The French boy just nodded his head, afraid to let out another groan. "What about this?" He pulled at Christophe's waist-band with his teeth, staring up into his shocked green eyes. Damien proceeded to brush over Christophe's crotch with his lips, lightly kissing the fabric. He quickly pulled his lips away and moved back towards the other's face, their breath mingling.

"You fucking faggot," whispered Christophe shakily as he roughly grabbed Damien's hair and once more slammed their lips together. This time Damien let out the groan.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Casse-toi- something like 'Get lost.'_

_THANK YOU!_


	9. Too Much Potato Juice

_A/N: Heads up, if what Craig and Christophe says doesn't make sense or is hard to read then don't worry, that's what I was going for._

* * *

Too Much Potato Juice

Monday: Craig had a Chemistry test. He'd had chicken for lunch. He hadn't talked to Tweek. Tuesday: Craig was late for Physics. He'd watched Christophe (or rather, 'The Mole' at that moment) digging for something in the park. He hadn't talked to Tweek. Wednesday: Craig fell over during P.E class. He'd flipped off Kenny. He hadn't talked to Tweek.

Monday: Tweek had a chess club meeting. Kenny went over for tea. He hadn't talked to Craig. Tuesday: Tweek snapped a school Violin bow. He ate lunch with Kyle. He hadn't talked to Craig. Wednesday: Tweek stayed clear of the ball during P.E class. He'd acted falsely happy and excited around Kenny. He hadn't talked to Craig.

It was looking as if the two boys would never talk again. Whilst one tried desperately hard to be the 'perfect boyfriend,' bouncing around lively, the other slipped into a state quite the opposite. People had started to notice a change in Craig Tucker over the past month, but now he seemed back to his old self: unemotional and uncaring. Rumours had of course spread about the fight which had taken place between him and Kenny McCormick. The conclusion reached was that they were fighting over something they both desperately wanted and Kenny had won. Although no one knew what this 'something' was.

It was Wednesday night, the perfect time concluded Craig to drink and smoke with a French person. Christophe's family were out-of-town so that's what he was doing. The two had been drinking vodka and a bottle of French wine that Christophe had found lying around the house. His mom had so many that he concluded she probably wouldn't miss it. They'd mainly been sitting around moaning about life, God and the fact Craig missed his hat.

"Check fuckin' mate. That's what they sssay man. Check fuckin' mate," slurred Craig as he slumped on Christophe's floor, the French boy slumped beside him.

"Who says zat? What do zey mean?"

"You know the people who say stuff say it. The red-heads and... Bishops?" Craig took another gulp of vodka. The liquid was quickly shutting down his ability to think, exactly what he wanted to happen.

"Oh non, do you think zey know something we don't?"

"YES! But they don't know about the, the waffles orrr the bikes. Oh no."

Due to the alcohol consumption, this was making perfect sense to Christophe. "Eef zey did?"

"They'd have something to say alright." Drinking to try and forget Tweek wasn't working. It was clear that the blond kept invading his mind and finding a way into what he was saying. "Hey, Tophe, didn't you steal Adrian from Sally?"

Luckily Christophe hadn't drunk quite as much as Craig. He still held onto the fact that he was supposed to be straight and not have any feelings for a certain son of Satan. "Non, I stole Sally."

"Oh that's right..."

"Oui." Christophe was still going to take her to the ball; Damien was still taking some girl called Janie.

"Guys are with girls."

"Yes?"

"Not guys." A sad look washed over Craig's face. "Two guys make a rotten apple."

"Rotten apples... zey can be tasty sometimes. Sometimes, you know?"

"No, wait yes!" He set down the bottle and raised his arm in the air like he'd just said something very important.

Christophe bolted up as well, excitement filling his voice. "Ze ermm applesauce!"

"What about it?"

"My mozer makes eet using ze leftover apples from stuff. Zey aren't fresh fresh."

"So not all gays are rotten apples!"

Christophe fell backwards with a perplexed expression. "Ees zat what we were saying?"

Craig rubbed his head "...I'm not sure." He took another shaky sip of his drink as Christophe lit up a cigarette, allowing the smoke to fill his room and not caring. Craig of course was not aware that the French boy he was sitting next to, knew all about him kissing a boy, nor did he know that Christophe himself was engaging in gay activities.

"Honey I'm home," called a voice from in front of them as Damien appeared without warning into Christophe's room. He immediately eyed Craig and gasped, it was the one time he hadn't checked up on where the black-haired boy was, and the one time it really mattered. He shared a look of worry with Christophe as they both held their breath. They didn't need to worry though as all Craig did was burst out laughing.

"G-good one man," he spluttered, "'Honey I'm home' how ridiculous would that be?"

Damien faked a laugh, "yeah totally..." Christophe just smiled absent-mindedly. Damien darted his eyes between the two of them, noticing their sprawled positions on the floor and the empty alcohol bottles, he sighed. "That's a real good way to spend a Wednesday night, guys."

"Hell yeah it is, I be sooo happy," answered Craig raising his arms into the air.

"Surely there are better ways to be spending your time?"

Christophe winked and shrugged his shoulders. "Well you weren't around," he whispered, so Craig couldn't hear. Not that he would have noticed anyway, his brain was far past picking up 'subtle' hints like that.

Damien rolled his eyes and crouched down by Craig. "Do you really think all this potato juice is a good idea?"

"I think it's not not... not a bad idea."

"It's nearly twelve are your parents not wondering where you are?"

"Pfttt like they fuck a give dude." Craig took another sip of his drink and then almost choked on it in laughter. "W-wait reverse that, I meant give a fucckk!" He furrowed his brow, "although I don't think they fuck gives either."

Damien looked into Craig's glazed over eyes, "Craig, is this all about Tweek?"

Craig blinked. "Is what about Tweek?"

"You attempting to drink yourself brainless."

"Noooo this isn't about Tweek. Wait, you know about the kisss don't you Thorny? Well I assure you with allmy... assury thingy that I am perfectly straight and do not have have feelings for the b-e-a-u-tiful blond." Craig leaned forward, "in fact I'll prove I'm not gay." He grabbed Damien's head in his hands and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Damien's eyes flew open in shock and Christophe just raised his eyebrows, only half realising what he was watching. Craig pulled away, "you see? That completely didn't affect me."

Damien rubbed his head. "Oh yes I see, kissing a guy absolutely proves you aren't gay."

Craig grinned in agreement. "Yep and I could kiss Christophe if you needed like more proof or something?"

"I think enough kissing has gone on in this room," Damien gazed over at the French boy who was lying on the ground idly counting something on his fingers, he eyed his lips hungrily, "for now anyway."

Christophe laughed. "Craig you are such a faggot for ze twitchy blond, just admit eet zen we can all go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Fine, screw it. I like Tweek." He leant his head back against the bed. "It doesn't matter though, oh no. He likes Kenny. I just need to forget about him and get over him. Then I'll be fine. It's a blip is all? I need to do something completely straight!"

"Like kiss anozer guy?" muttered Christophe.

Craig laughed and in a daze, leaned in closer to Christophe. "If you want..."

"Non mon ami, I do not want and neizer do you."

"Reallyyy?"

"Yes really. I hate to break eet to you but kissing anozer guy eez gay!"

"Ha, yeah I know. But kissing you and feeling nothing like proves that I'm not attracted to guys."

"Wrong again Tucker, eet proves zat you aren't attracted to moi. Zat's all."

Craig nodded his head and collapsed onto the floor, tiredness had suddenly overcome him. He yawned. "Wow you have such a comfy floor Tophe! It's feather right?"

"Sure..."

"I'm sooo jealous. I wish I-" Craig trailed out with another yawn again, his eyelids fluttered and his body began to go limp. He continued murmuring about the floor until his words became incomprehensible and his eyes closed. Sensing the sudden calm and quiet atmosphere Christophe felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He lay sprawled next to Craig; his head uncomfortably slumped against the bed post. Damien smiled to himself, this wasn't the first time he'd been witness to this scene, but it had been a while. He picked up Christophe and placed him down on top of the bed, positioning a pillow under his head and a small kiss on top. The French boy grumbled something along the lines of 'faggot.' Damien chuckled and whispered in his ear that he'd be back soon.

He proceeded to pull Craig off the floor and into a standing position. Grasping him extremely tightly, Damien closed his eyes and pictured where he wanted to go. In a matter of milliseconds they were in Craig's bedroom. Damien let him fall smoothly onto the bed, making sure to lay him on his side. It didn't look like he was going to be sick, but just in case. "Goodnight Tucker, you confused, stubborn idiot." he said before disappearing back to Christophe's room.

* * *

Craig never saw Thursday morning. He stumbled out of bed around one in the afternoon, made himself a bacon sandwich and then sprawled on the sofa for the rest of the day. School for him was just not going to happen. Damien went over later that day to check Craig was alright, he laughed when he saw the state of him and Craig cringed as memories of the night before came flooding back. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair apologising for the kiss. The apology was just greeted by more laughter. The two of them sat on the sofa and watched T.V.

As Craig sat, a thought popped into his head. Something he could do in an attempt to get over Tweek, to become straight again. Although, the more he thought, the more he realised he may never have been straight, he'd never been interested in any girl after all. He was angry and confused; he was going to do what any other guy in his position would do: _become_ interested in a girl.

* * *

The next day he strode down the corridor glancing at the various girls stood along it. Most of them looked back at him, smiling, playing with their hair etcetera. He just couldn't bring himself to approach any of them. He couldn't stand the brashness and obsession. Girls: they were just all so annoying, needy and attention seeking. Craig groaned at how gay he sounded. He spotted a girl leaving the music classroom, carrying what appeared to be an oboe. She had light brown hair hanging just below her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and stood at around 5"7. Craig recognised that it was Georgina, a girl he sat with in Chemistry. She was generally quiet but probably because he never really talked. She wasn't considered popular but most people liked her. Craig smiled to himself, she'd do. If he was with any girl at the ball it would attract a lot of attention, might as well piss off the typical cheerleader girls by picking a band geek over them while he was at it.

He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She spun round and smiled up at him. "Hey Georgie," he said.

"Hi Craig," she replied, a puzzled look on her face. "Is everything alright? I didn't see you in class yesterday."

"Absolutely why wouldn't it be? I was just you know, skipping. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Do you know when the ball is?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow..."

He recoiled in shock. "TOMORROW?" God, he was really slow with everything recently.

"Yes."

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"With someone?"

She eyed him cautiously, "well yeah, just a friend."

"Great so you can go with me then."

"Wait, what?"

"You're going with me."

Georgina had never been obsessed with Craig like so many of the other girls in the school were but she still knew what a prize he was. "Why would you want to go with me?" she asked sceptically.

"Because you're a girl and smart and stuff..." He really wasn't making a good job of this.

Georgina agreed to go with him and wrote down her address, he promised to swing by her house and pick her up the following night. As he walked away she leaned back against a locker, she wasn't an idiot. Craig did not sound like someone who wanted to ask anyone out or at least not anyone she knew of. However, whatever the reason he'd decided he needed a date she didn't care, he was just _that_ gorgeous after all.

* * *

_A/N: Now comes the ball. *dun dun duuun* everyone in one place, secrets being revealed, and personalities clashing... OH NO! (Or is it OH YES?!) Don't worry too much about Georgina peeps CRAIG ISN'T GOING TO BECOME INTERESTED IN A GIRL; it's just that a girl is needed for the next part because sometimes boys are useless. _

_Gahh every time I get an email telling me someone has followed, favourite, reviewed or whatever I get sooooo happy. Thank you an awful lot! Cartman style- 'I love you guys.'_


	10. Howling at the Moon

_ 'There may be trouble ahead, but while there's moonlight and music and love and romance, let's face the music and dance.'_

* * *

Howling at the Moon

The school gym was almost unrecognisable. Graceful banners of deep purples and midnight blues hung from up high, contrasting perfectly to the pure white of the walls. Pink roses, placed in the middle of tables, let a beautiful yet not overpowering scent into the air. An elegant ice sculpture of a swan was sitting by the punch bowl, it's slowly melting beak somehow only heightening its beauty. It was the type of simple elegance people strive for but rarely achieve. The committe needed credit; they had done a fine job.

It was the time of night promised to the slow dancers, the ones who had learnt to Waltz in a sophisticated bid to impress their dates. They held their partners close as the classical music flowed; even those who were not naturally gifted were bravely giving it a go. Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger slid charmingly across the floor, a breathtaking couple with a remarkable knack for ballroom. Kyle Broflovski, although in possession of two left feet, managed to slowly lead his date around the floor with a grin on his face. Kenny McCormick held Tweek Tweak close as they gently swayed. Perhaps if he'd known it would be their penultimate dance, he'd have payed his boyfriend more attention, rather than letting his eyes roam restlessly around the room.

Craig had arrived as planned with Georgina. They'd arrived to such a mixed response. There had been faces of shock, glares of envy, some guys had grinned at him, and others eyed him with suspicion. Many felt relieved, believing that now their girl's would stop obsessing over him, others were more pessimistic, believing that the girls would obsess even more. When someone thought of as incredibly sexy in a beat up hoody and a chullo, their appearance in a suit was something beyond compare. Craig's clothes finally did justice to his striking face, it looked so effortless. It was effortless, all Craig had done was take a shower, towel dry and then throw on an old suit he found in the back of his closet.

_Slow dance with your love in the moonlight._ One poster from a day that seemed so long ago, yet Craig could feel the harsh sting of the words, words with the promise of magical, wonderful romance or terrible, crushing pain. He didn't choose the pain, but like so many other things in his life, it seemed unavoidable, a blinding pain that drew silent cries of help, he wasn't dancing below the moon, he was howling at it. He watched as Kenny pulled Tweek close, picked him up, and spun him round. The red that flushed the coffee lover's cheeks, the smile that lit up across his face. Craig's eyes fixed onto light blue as Kenny smirked at him, showing off his happy boyfriend. If only they knew how well Tweek had perfected his fake smile.

Georgina had left Craig for a while to dance with some of her friends. After having a brief conversation with an incredibly happy Clyde, Craig had found Christophe slouched back in a chair, feet up on another one, fingers positioned around an imaginary cigarette.

"Where's Sally?" asked Craig sitting down beside him.

Christophe turned to him lazily and waved his hand dismissively. "She's wiz some of her friends at ze moment. I told her to see zem. I don't think she's having much fun wiz me." He laughed, "I'm being too grumpy." He paused and smirked. "But at ze same time she seems to like showing me off."

"Aren't you enjoying showing her off?" Sally Turner did look stunning in her backless black dress after all.

Christophe tilted his head to the side and debated the question. "I suppose so, but she doesn't thrill me zat much." Craig nodded, he understood. "I see zat you're here wiz a girl, Tucker."

"Yes," replied Craig stiffly.

"Where eez she?"

"Like yours, she's with some friends."

"So you left her wiz ze ozer girls, so zey can stare holes in her and interrogate her till she squeals?"

"You know, I think they were just going to do some dancing."

"Oh come on, you instantly made her ze most wanted and popular but most hated girl in school."

Craig sighed and shot Christophe and annoyed look. "How?"

"Because zees girls are like a pack of Hyenas! Zey see you as interested in zem now, ze claws will be out."

Craig rolled his eyes. "They don't love me that much."

"Zey'd still love you even eef you ate a baby rabbit in front of zem. Zey'd probably claim you were 'saving ze grass' or some other stupid shit."

"That's a bit grim."

Christophe continued, ignoring Craig. "Eef zis was a strip club you'd have hundred-dollar bills shoved ferociously down your pants, and wiz one unfortunate trip from ze stage, ze crowd would tear you to pieces." Christophe observed Craig physically shuddering at this. "Eef you're not absolutely excited and turned on by ze thought of a bunch of girls all desperate for some action and pleasure, zen ze girls are not for you."

Craig looked as if he was about to protest, he opened his mouth and then closed it again. He dropped his head and sighed. "Maybe not. Girls don't interest me, I get that now."

"Oh praise ze faggot lord up zere, Tucker az regained control of his brain."

Craig furrowed his brow. "Why are you sounding so annoyed at all of this?"

Christophe let out an exasperated moan, the fed up type, the one you use when you're at your wit's end with someone. "Because you eizer need to go back to your girl and talk to her, be wiz her _or_ you need to go and declare your feelings for Tweek." He pointed towards the blond and then he turned his finger accusingly to Craig. "Get out of ze exit only world and join us in the land of acceptance!" Christophe knew what he'd said and the implications before he'd fully said it, but he couldn't stop himself.

Craig's eyes shot wide open, he stopped the gasp, but shock was clear on his face. "What do you mean 'join… _us_'?"

No more lies, thought Christophe, they only make everything worse. "I'm in love wiz Damien!" he blurted out, subconsciously clenching his fists. The shock on Craig's face was nothing compared to the shock Christophe felt in his own heart. Up until that moment he had been unaware of such an obvious fact. "Zat's right, I'm in love wiz Damien," he repeated firmly, "and you, you are in love wiz Tweek." Before anymore could be said, Christophe bolted up and quickly but silently raced out the gym door.

Craig stood up, staring after him, unable to control his thoughts, unable to make sense of the revelation. He felt like he'd been hit in the head with an anvil, like he was standing under Niagara Falls. He felt the strain and pressure on his brain of those two simple statements… two simple facts. Yes, Christophe loved Damien and yes, he loved Tweek. It was blindingly clear.

"I love him too," spoke a composed voice behind him. He slowly turned around to face Damien. Damien smiled before striding over to the gym doors and calmly opening them, walking in the direction of Christophe.

* * *

Out in the corridor, two blonds were kissing. It was tender and loving. The taller of the two held the smaller with protective warmth, like he so desperately wanted to shield them from the hurt life could bring. But the look in his eyes seemed to suggest he couldn't, that there were so many things in his way which he couldn't stop. Maybe if this kiss hadn't have been seen, everything would have stayed the same. For now everything was bound to change, now that Kenny McCormick and Butters Stotch had been caught kissing by Craig Tucker.

After his talk with Christophe, Craig had found Georgina, offered her a dance. They'd danced gently, one smiling knowingly, the other completely dazed. She'd thanked him for the dance. Leaning forward she'd whispered, "You'll make Tweek a very lucky boy one day."

Craig had been stunned. "How could you possibly know…?" he'd gasped breathlessly. He'd felt like he was in a whirlwind, with everyone having figured him out, long before he did himself.

"You've been staring at him all night. You've never looked at a single girl, and so many look amazing." She'd looked sincerely up into his eyes. "It was obvious you were asking me to be your date so that you had one. You like Tweek, maybe even love him, I don't know, but you can't have him because he's with Kenny?"

Craig had nodded, sadness filling his eyes. "I do love Tweek. I think I've loved him for a very long time."

Georgina had leaned even closer to Craig, whispering into his ear. "Then don't give up hope." She'd moved her lips and kissed his cheek, before pulling away from him and smiling.

He'd reached out his hand and took hers, bending forward, he'd placed a small kiss on it. "Thank you." He'd turned and walked away, towards the corridor, aiming to get some fresh air. He was unaware that he was about to see something that would completely change his night forever.

Heidi Turner was fuming. Annie's face had been green with envy. Georgina just smiled smugly at them, before casually walking over to where Kevin Stoley was sat, alone, a boy not blessed with popularity. "Care to dance, Kevin?" she'd asked smiling genuinely at him. His eyes had filled with such shock and happiness at being talked to, let alone being asked such an incredible question by a now very wanted girl.

Craig hid around the corner, unseen by the kissing pair in front of him. He held his breath and clenched his fists, grinding his teeth in an attempt to fight the rage. Barging over there was going to accomplish nothing. He was going to watch and wait, maybe then he'd have more chance at figuring out what was going on.

Kenny brushed Butters' hair with his lips and mumbled, "I have to go back now."

Disappointment washed over Butters' face but he nodded. "Okay." Kenny kissed him again, squeezing him tight. He whispered promises, which Craig couldn't hear.

The black-haired boy backed away as he realised Kenny was going to be heading towards him. As Kenny rounded the corner, Craig made it look like he was just walking down the corridor at that moment. Kenny glanced at Craig in shock, thinking that if Craig had arrived a little sooner, he would have seen him and Butters. He felt relieved as he believed this hadn't happened. Kenny smiled smugly, stepping closer. Nothing had changed between the two boys. The hatred was there as strong as ever. Craig still carried scars on his wrists and faint grazes on his cheeks. Kenny had a bad cut on his forehead, but it was hidden under his hair.

"Ahhh Craigy boy, grown tired of the ladies' attention have we?" sneered Kenny, choosing not to pass quietly. "Although, you've never enjoyed it have you?"

"No," replied Craig, looking Kenny dead in the eyes. "I haven't."

Kenny seemed momentarily baffled by this. "Are you after the male attention instead?"

"Sure." Craig wasn't after any attention, but to see the look of shock and suspicion in Kenny's eyes was so entertaining.

"Oh that's right, how could I forget? You're so desperately pining after Tweekers."

Craig narrowed his eyes. "I'm not _pining_ after anybody."

"You do like him though?"

"No." Craig looked innocently into Kenny's eyes. "I love him." He stepped backwards, his instincts telling him to create space. Kenny stared into Craig's eyes, not blinking, just running over what he'd heard. His eyes contained a cruel glint, a scheming harshness usually masked by the entrancing oceanic blue. Only, Craig wasn't mesmerised by them, he could see past the charm to where the ocean turned to ice.

Kenny laughed cruelly, a cold smile on his face. "That's just perfect." He ran his hand through his blond hair. "I didn't think my night could get any better." He moved forward, close enough that Craig could smell the hint of beer in Kenny's breath, and feel the cold hands grasping his shoulders fiercely. "Well I'm off to go and dance with the boy you love. I'm going to hold him close and sway, our bodies pressed together." Kenny moved his hips closer to Craig's. "I'm going get him all bothered and excited... and the sweetest part is there's nothing you can do about it." He viciously pushed Craig away from him and grinned sadistically as the black-haired boy stumbled to the ground.

"We'll fucking see about that, you motherfucker," growled Craig as Kenny walked away.

* * *

_A/N: There may be teardrops to shed…_

_Review and I might just upload the next chapter._


	11. The Rose

_I say love, it is a flower, and you, it's only seed._

* * *

The Rose

Craig's temper had led him to do many things, to physically lash out at people even, but as he glared down at the crying blond boy, sitting curled up before him, he just couldn't bring himself to stay angry. Instead he felt annoyed.

"Butters," he said, shocking the small blond.

Butters quickly stood up, wiping his eyes. "Oh, well, hey there Craig. I was just taking a moment alone, you know-"

"You can cut the crap, Butters," interrupted Craig, "I saw you and Kenny." Instead of looking shocked, or angry, or trying to deny it, Butters just burst into tears again. Craig felt extremely awkward; he had no idea what to do. He would have probably tried to comfort Butters if he wasn't so annoyed with him. "Stop that," he said gently, but firmly. "What reason could you have to cry?"

Butters' snivelling slowly came to a stop. "It's all just such a mess," he whispered, "although there's really no excuse for our actions."

"No there isn't," replied Craig, shoving his hands in his pockets and scowling at the blond. "So why do you do it? Why do you play along with Kenny's games?"

"I suppose you could argue that I'm part of the problem," explained Butters.

"You're definitely part of the problem."

"Please, let me explain Craig, and then you can do whatever the heck you have to do."

Craig folded his arms. "I'm listening."

Butters sighed. "I've loved Kenny for such a long time; he's always been there for me. I guess feelings were bound to develop. He was so kind and comforting to me when- well when Bradley died that one thing led to another... I love him so much."

"Yet you went behind Tweek's back! That doesn't show much love or consideration for your _friend_!"

"I know, I know, but gee I didn't know what else to do. I want to keep it a secret a-and Tweek and Kenny seem so happy. I don't want to wreck it but at the same time I can't pull myself away." Butters began to well up again.

Craig said something that completely shocked Butters then, the last thing he thought he'd hear the seemingly unsympathetic boy say. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I understand what it feels like to love someone and to not be able to pull away. I understand why you want to keep it a secret. It doesn't make what you're doing okay though, Butters. Tweek's another victim in all of this... and he's done absolutely nothing wrong." Craig ran his hand through his hair and then dropped his arms to his side. "There's nothing more I hate in this world than seeing Tweek get hurt. You've got to decide what's really going to hurt him. I say lies hurt more than the truth."

It seemed that Craig's word had a mighty effect on Butters, for as the black-haired boy walked away, he felt sick with guilt. He didn't want to hurt Tweek, but he knew that whatever path he followed, even if he kept the affair a secret, Tweek was going to eventually get hurt. The truth always finds its way out, and now was the time. Maybe if Butters told Tweek the whole truth it wouldn't sting so badly.

* * *

Christophe was sitting sideways on his chair, his back was leaning against an extremely satisfied looking Damien, a position that allowed them to be close but at the same time they could appear as nothing more than best friends. They were happy for people to know about their relationship, now that they knew there definitely was one. There was no denying the love they felt anymore; they'd both said it to each other, but at the same time, they didn't want the bother of people finding out that night and the attention and gossip that would follow.

"What eez zis?" asked Christophe smiling slightly, as Damien dangled a blood red rose in front of his face.

Damien grinned mischievously. "It's for you, my flower."

Christophe took the rose and scowled. "I am not your flower, you faggot."

"Yes you are. You're my pretty, little, gentle flower."

"I'm not little, I'm barely an eench shorter zan you. Zere ees nothing pretty about me, zere ees nothing gentle about me, and eef you say anything like zat again I'll shove zis rose where ze sun doesn't shine."

"Is that a promise?" purred Damien. Christophe sighed but couldn't contain a satisfied grin. Damien took the rose back off Christophe, and with one swift movement, pulled off all the petals. He handed it back to Christophe. "Here you go. Now it's nothing but thorns. Do you prefer that?"

Christophe looked at Damien like he was going insane, but after thinking for a few seconds, he nodded. "Yes, now eet eez fitting to your surname. I like thorns."

"Yes, thorns are much better."

"More fun."

"Much more fun."

Christophe paused as he heard footsteps approaching them. Neither boy moved from their position, but they both dropped the affection that had previously been in their eyes. No one needed to see how soft-hearted they could be. They had their reputations to think about after all.

Butters stood before them, looking slightly nervous. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and his hair had stuck up in tufts on his head. "Hey fellas," he said, rubbing his knuckles together. "I was just wondering if I could maybe ask you a favor."

Christophe stared blankly at Butters, his green eyes showing menace. "You can ask."

"Can you maybe distract Kenny for a little bit? I need to talk to Tweek."

Christophe scoffed. He was still in a bad mood with Kenny, even though he personally didn't really have a reason to be. "Only wiz use of my fists and zat could mean I wreck his face."

Butters' eyes lit up and he unconsciously took a step back from the French boy. "Oh gee well I don't want that to happen!" he turned with increasing fear to Damien.

"I won't use my fists, but I can't guarantee he won't be 'accidently set on fire,'" replied Damien.

Butters' head fell into his hands. "Oh gosh this is all such a mess. It's my fault... and I need to tell Tweek the truth, and Craig, Craig's right it can't go on."

Damien looked inquisitive. "Wait a second. This has something to do with Craig?" Butters nodded. It all occurred to Damien quickly after that, the truth. He knew what Butters was going to do. "Okay, fine, I'll distract Kenny."

"Without setting him on fire?"

"Absolutely."

The blond boy looked relieved. "Thank you so much!"

Christophe looked annoyed, "well I'm coming wiz you. I can't let you have all ze fun." He noticed Butters' fearful expression. "Don't worry I won't hurt him," he paused before adding, "Too much."

Butters watched as Damien and Christophe walked over to Kenny. Tapping him on the shoulder they asked to speak with him outside the gym, Kenny looked cautious, but agreed, knowing it was probably wiser to do what they wanted, especially as he could tell they weren't happy with him. Tweek seemed worried as he was made to stay behind. Damien gave him a look that suggested he'd soon know what was going on.

Butters took a deep breath and made his way towards the edge of the dance floor, where Tweek was now standing.

"Tweek, I need to talk to you."

"W-what about?"

"Can we maybe step outside? It's probably better if we're alone."

Tweek nodded. "Gahh, okay."

Butters walked solemnly towards the door, with Tweek following him. The blue-eyed boy felt sad and guilty. He was about to lose a good friend. A good friend who he'd betrayed. On their way out of the gym, Craig met eyes with Butters, and then he met eyes with Tweek. The two stared into each other's eyes, yearning grey meeting heartbreaking butterscotch. Memories of the kiss flashed through Tweek's head, only Craig's eyes had turned a shade of blue then. Now they were dark-grey again, he was angry.

When they were both in the empty hallway, Butters turned to Tweek and sighed. He looked the golden-haired boy gravely in the eyes. There was no easy way to tell him this. "I'm sorry Tweek. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Tweek replied hesitantly.

"Kenny."

Tweek felt his heart rate increasing. "What about Kenny?"

"I'm sorry that I love him, and I'm sorry that I acted upon my love." Butters began to cry, again, having lost all control. "I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. And then it was too late."

Tweek stared at Butters. "A-are you trying to tell me that Kenny cheated on me… with you?"

Butters dropped his head. "Yes, Kenny and I were having an affair."

It was as if something inside Tweek had snapped, the usual panic he felt transformed into anger. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He lunged forward, jumping on top of Butters and shoving him to the floor. He grabbed him by the collar and stared in disgust into his face. "You knowingly went along w-with the affair. You didn't stop yourselves a think 'Oh God, th-this is wrong.'"

"Wait Tweek, calm down."

"Why the fuck should I calm down when you kissed and Gahh God knows what else with MY BOYFRIEND?"

"Because I love him!"

"You love him? And that's supposed to make e-everything okay? I didn't go off with Craig even though I love him!"

Tweek slapped his hand to his mouth, saying the phrase he hadn't even dared to think up until that point.

Butters took the opportunity to escape from underneath him and sit up. "You love Craig?"

In a matter of seconds Tweek knew the answer. "YES. I DIDN'T ACT ON IT THOUGH."

"Tweek I-"

"THERE ARE NO EXCUSES!"

"Please I'm so sorry."

"Y-YOU AND KENNY CAN JUST FUCK RIGHT OFF!" He stood up and pulled at his hair, deep down he'd been waiting for this moment ever since he'd seen Butters and Kenny together that day he'd fallen and Craig had caught him. He'd begun to fall for Craig in another way that day as well. "I don't e-even know why I'm still w-with him."

"With who?" Kenny's voice rang down the corridor as from a dark room he appeared, Christophe and Damien close behind.

Tweek span around in anger, furiously glaring at Kenny. "YOU!"

"What have I done?"

"You know what you've done, a-and you've lied to me about it. No more lies, Kenny." Tweek felt his anger slowly fade. He couldn't be bothered to stay angry. He didn't feel that he truly cared enough, instead he felt betrayed. "Oh Jesus, I think… no wait I KNOW it's over."

Kenny's eyes opened wide with shock, the glistening blue showing genuine sorrow. "I still love you."

"I'm sure you did love me, maybe y-you still do, but i-it's not enough. I don't love you anymore, I thought I did, I-I really felt the f-feeling of love but I guess I didn't realise that it had transferred to someone else." Kenny attempted to ask who but Tweek raised a hand to shush him. "No, Kenny. I don't want to talk. I want to go home. Just be happy with the fact I'm not screaming at you right now." Tweek walked away from Kenny, holding back the tears which he inevitably knew were going to come.

Christophe ran up behind him and gently patted him on the shoulder. It was the type of pat people who don't do physical contact use to show you that they care. "I will drive you." It was an unexpected offer, but everyone understood why he had made it. Tweek needed to get away fast and he didn't have the means to do it. He nodded.

* * *

At the same time as Tweek was discovering the affair, so too was Kyle, although the red-head was in no way surprised. Christophe's reflection that lies only made everything worse had been in everyone else's minds that night. He sat near the gym doors and listened as Craig poured out to him the events that had unfolded. He'd helped calm Craig down and what's more he'd provided some interesting information.

Kyle sighed. "Kenny and Butters relationship has been slowly progressing for such a long time. This was inevitable."

"What do you mean?"

"I know someone who once had a secret relationship with Kenny. They ended it because of Butters. Not because he cheated, he didn't, but because of their bond." A sad look passed across Kyle's face, his green eyes reflected the upset caused by the old memories. "Kenny cared most about Butters, it was clear. He got cross when Butters was upset. He always had that glistening look in his eye when Butters was happy." Kyle gazed at Craig silently for a few moments. "They can tell Kenny isn't right for Tweek. Tweek needs to be kept calm, to have no other stress, no other factors. Kenny can't do that." Kyle cast his eyes down. "Kenny could never do that." Raising his eyes again he spoke very slowly, "We both know who can."

Craig understood everything Kyle had told him, he looked into the green eyes and shared the pain. Kenny McCormick had hurt so many people.

Stan joined them and Craig left, deciding that he wasn't in the mood to make polite small talk and didn't want to sit there being rude. He left the gym for what he decided would be the final time that night. Sitting on the floor in the hallway was Kenny McCormick. They locked eyes, and in the blond's eyes there was no longer a cruel glint, he was no longer scheming. Kenny looked sad and guilty. He looked like he was only a few seconds away from crying. Not only had Tweek left, but Butters had as well. He smiled lightly at Craig. If there was such a thing, it was a smile of defeat.

Craig moved closer to Kenny and dropped down against the wall, they were now side-by-side in the dark hallway. A silent agreement made between them that there had been enough violence. Neither boy had any energy left.

Kenny closed his eyes. "I've screwed everything up."

"Yes you have."

"I've been so cruel."

"You've hurt the ones you've claimed to love, whilst protecting the one you hurt them with."

Kenny winced at Craig's words. "Tweek broke up with me."

"Good."

"Everyone hates me now."

"Only I hate you, and that's because you've been hurting the one person I care about most in this world. If I were you I'd go into the gym and cry my eyes out to Stan and Kyle. You need them." Craig shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't really give two shits about what you do."

Kenny sighed and admitted to Craig what he'd suspected for a while. "Tweek loves someone else."

Craig felt his heart skip a beat, "Who?"

Kenny turned and glared at Craig. "Don't pretend like you don't fucking know who."

Craig was up on his feet in seconds and was running for the exit before he even realised what he was doing. The short exchange between the two boys was the final link in the chain reaction of the night, there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

_A/N:_

_ I never thought I'd be putting Christophe and Damien into a story to offer some momentary light relief, but that's what they've been doing... I mean seriously this chapter would be depressing from beginning to end without them. Christophe sometimes says 'ees' and sometimes says 'eez' depending on how harsh I want the word to sound- it's deliberate… most of the time._

_Thank you my little creeky people. Yes even you! Big thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot._


	12. I Love the Taste of Coffee

I Love the Taste of Coffee

Craig sat on the cold step with a pained expression on his face. He had no idea what he was thinking when he'd rushed out of the ball. How could be possibly think that barging over to Tweek's house at midnight and demanding to see him would be a good idea. It had taken him as far as the coffee lover's doorstep to realize this. Now he was sat down on it, debating what to do next. He desperately wanted to see Tweek, but was now the right time?

Probably not.

Craig wasn't moving though, the step fixed beneath him, his exhausted body refusing to leave the comfort he'd somehow found resting against the Tweak door. It had been without a doubt, a very shocking night, and now he was feeling overwhelmed.

It was eerily quiet in South Park at night-time. Not even the low mow of cattle could be heard. The wind had dropped, leaving a frosty stillness in the air. Craig knew he should feel cold, all he was wearing was a jacket suit and a thin white shirt, the first two buttons roughly undone. His tie was discarded next to him on the step, it needed to be gone all it did was serve as a reminder of the evening's affairs and their consequences.

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

Something nudged at his foot.

A light was on somewhere inside the house, giving a faint glow to the small creature at his feet. A black cat was staring at him, it blinked slowly as it made its way closer.

"Hello there," said Craig, stretching out his hand and scratching the cat behind the ear. Animals were a secret love of Craig's. He'd always had dreams of becoming a vet, helping innocent creatures that couldn't help themselves. The cat purred as it rubbed against Craig's arm. "Are you Tweek's cat?" he asked, stroking the black fur. A black cat, thought Craig, could that be a bigger sign that he was doomed to forever be unlucky.

He picked the cat up and looked directly into its red eyes. "I'm a lost cause; you really don't want to be hanging around me." The cat stared blankly back at Craig, yawning and showing its killer teeth. Craig laughed weakly. "You don't seem bothered." He put the cat down again and rested his hands by his sides. "You're actually a pretty cool cat, remind me of a demon. I envy you, and not just because I'm a sad pathetic boy talking to a cat, and also not because if you are Tweek's cat, then you get to curl up with him on his bed. I envy you because your life is so simple."

The cat seemed to nod at this. Craig took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He really wished he had a cigarette on him; he was desperate for something to calm his nerves. "I wish that my life was simple. I guess it is in one way. Kenny cheating on Tweek isn't my problem. I've actually had no part to play in that, and very little part to play in this whole mess. Yet, at the same time, I feel as if this all wouldn't have happened if not for me getting so violent." Craig felt a sense of calmness as he spilled out the worries that he'd kept inside for so long, the thoughts that drove his brain wild.

"After that day Tweek told me he'd seen Butters and Kenny together, I've just made everything worse." The cat shook his head. Craig stared at it in shock. "How can you be responding to me, you're just a cat? What could you possibly know?" Craig banged his head against the door. "And now I'm having a one-sided argument with a fucking cat, terrific. I'll tell you one thing though, cat, I love Tweek. I love him more than anything else."

He smiled dimly, a peaceful look in his eyes. "I only want to see him happy and not hurting. I want to see him smile. I want to see him treated the way he should be, like the most amazing and special thing on the planet." Craig sighed. "So I should just be thankful he's not with McCormick anymore. I can't wish for anything else."

The cat meowed loudly in protest. "I'm just thinking realistically," growled Craig. "Kenny may suggest that Tweek's in love with me, but how could that be true?"

It was as if everything happened in slow motion after that. The solid door which Craig had been leaning against disappeared from behind him. He fell backwards, over the threshold and onto the soft carpet, which cushioned his fall, below. He looked up in a daze, into the glittering butterscotch eyes, which had constantly plagued his mind. He felt the warm caress of Tweek's breath as the blond's mouth drew nearer to his, the soft hands that grabbed the side of his head. His heart stopped as their lips made contact, he gasped breathlessly, in unexpected bliss.

Tweek had heard everything Craig had said. Noise carried on such a quiet night, and his window was open. He hadn't remembered opening it, why would he? It was such a cold night. But when he'd heard the low tones of Craig's voice travelling up through the cold night, he'd seen that it was. After hearing what Craig had to say, there was only one thing he could have done.

He was now kneeling down on the ground by Craig's head, sharing an upside down kiss, rejoicing that, after gaining his breath back, Craig had increased the pressure, kissing him back for this first time.

Tweek wanted to continue the kiss, but forced himself to stop.

Craig took the opportunity to sit up, turning so he could stare more clearly into the eyes that had gained such a hold over him. Tweek stared back, into the now completely blue of Craig's eyes. "You w-weren't thinking realistically, C-Craig. I thought I was being realistic when I-I concluded I would never stand a chance with you."

Craig grabbed Tweek's waist and pulled him close, pressing their crossed legs together. For the first time he noticed that Tweek's legs were bare, he was only in a night-shirt and boxers. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Jesus, c-come on, you're Craig Tucker. You've never shown interest in anyone but you could have any of them!"

"That's because I've only been interested in you."

Tweek leaned forward, nestling into Craig's shirt collar, inhaling the scent. It was the smell he'd been craving since the day at the Breakfast House. "I th-think I have feared you for so long to hide what I was truly thinking. You've been m-missing from my life. Damien raised a good point, you are everything I need. God, I g-guess I never saw that. The way you protect me, I've never h-had that." He squeezed Craig tightly. "I feel safe with you."

"You feel safe with me?"

"I never thought I sh-should, I thought you were the one I should Gahh fear. For all these years I-I've been thinking that, I never r-realised you were the one actually keeping me from harm! Even when we were kids you looked out for me... like in the forest." Tweek cast his eyes down. "I accepted i-in middle school th-that I'd lost you. You just suddenly left us all."

Craig grinned and pulled Tweek fully onto his lap. "You've got me."

Tweek's eyes glistened with water. "And you've got me," he whispered.

Craig bent his head down, unable to stay away from Tweek's lips any longer. He took in the scent of coffee and peppermint as he did so. It was mad but it was his now, all his. He grinned again; he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Tweek eagerly forced Craig's mouth open to deepen the kiss. He wanted to explore everything about that perfect mouth, on his perfect boy, _his all his_. All the problems of the night were forgotten about, for the time they locked tongues, Kenny was not important, it didn't matter what he'd done. Neither of them cared.

Both boys wanted to continue their embrace, but Craig noticed Tweek had begun to shiver in his arms. He attempted to pull his lips away from Tweek's, but Tweek held onto him with force. He chuckled into the blond's mouth. "Tweek, I want to continue this, I really do," he whispered, slowly pushing him back, "but what would you parents think if they saw us sitting on the floor like this, with the door wide open, you not wearing any pants?"

Tweek blushed as the two of them stood up. "Th-they're away at some Gahh convention or something."

Craig smirked. "So it's just us then? With you standing there in your boxers, looking so… irresistible."

Tweek's entire face was now bright red. "I, w-well y… _yes._" He grabbed the front of Craig's shirt and began playing distractedly with the buttons. "I don't get it, C-Craig, y-you've never been like this! Everyone says how closed you are. Th-the only time you've shown your emotions is through violence."

Craig sighed. "And the only reason I used violence is because of you, and it was stupid of me. Kenny did not deserve it, especially not the first time."

Tweek smiled lightly, unashamed that the prospect of Craig getting violent because of him made him the slightest bit smug. It seemed it was the way Craig dealt with his emotions. "K-Kenny kind of deserved it the second time. Above e-everything else, he lied about me and-and him. I've never been with him like that... I guess he had Butters for that though."

Craig felt his heart flip in joy, he grabbed Tweek around the waist and briefly lifted him up, holding his weight easily. They locked eyes and then momentarily locked lips again.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he mumbled.

"I thought you would be." Tweek gazed into Craig's stunning blue eyes again. "I love you, Craig. I've always been waiting for you."

Craig knew that they were going to take it slow, and he didn't want to push it any further that night, but hearing that felt so right. "There's a reason I've turned down everyone who's ever approached me, I've never wanted to be close to any of them. I only want to feel that closeness with someone I love. The only person I love is you. Keeping you safe and happy is all that matters."

Tweek knew that this was what real love felt like. He didn't know how long he stood there clinging to Craig, but it was long enough to conclude that it was all real.

He remembered something that made him smile. "Craig, you were talking to a cat just then weren't you?"

Craig cringed. "Yes…"

"Well, it wasn't my cat. My cat's asleep in my room right now. Besides my cat i-isn't black, nor does i-it have red eyes. I've _never _seen a cat around here like that."

Craig shrugged his shoulders, "must have been a stray," although, that's not what he was really thinking, but he didn't want to be thinking about the possibility that had popped into his head. Instead he thought of something else. "I really wish you'd been my date tonight."

Tweek bit his lip, thinking for a few moments. "Then let's pretend I was." He grinned and stepped outside, waited for Craig to do the same and then closed his door, lacing his fingers into Craig's he dragged him backwards down the path. Craig furrowed his brow in confusion but made no effort to stop him. Tweek stopped when he reached the end of his path and began walking forwards again. "Well I have had a lovely time with you tonight, Craig. Your dancing in particular was sublime."

Craig couldn't contain an amused smile. He was walking hand-in-hand with a practically half naked Tweek, who was lovingly humouring his wishes. The moment couldn't be more perfect. "Tonight was splendid, Tweek."

"It was so simple and peaceful, with absolutely no drama."

Craig laughed. "Nice and boring, just the way I like it."

Tweek smiled mischievously at Craig as they reached his doorstep. "So would you like to come inside… for coffee?"

Craig smirked and ran his hand absentmindedly through Tweek's hair. "Coffee sounds great." He leaned down to caress Tweek's lips again. "I love the taste of coffee."

* * *

_A/N: __I'll let you come to your own conclusions about the black cat, about just who it was or wasn't. Could have just been a cat? What about the window… how did that get open?_

_Thank you for all the oh so amazing detailed and pure loveliness bottled reviews, even the undetailed ones. You really don't know how much they mean._


	13. Eat the Honey and Then the Bee Stings

Eat the Honey and Then the Bee Stings

"Craig, wake up."

No reply.

"Craig, it's Gahh almost midday!"

Tweek climbed on top of the half-awake boy beside him, hugging the warm chest and listening to its steady heartbeat. It was almost enough to send him back to sleep again. When he woke up and saw that Craig was next to him, realised it hadn't all been a dream, it was an amazing feeling. He ran his finger down Craig's chest, trialing around the nipples, and listened as the heartbeat underneath him sped up. "We should really get up…"

Craig groaned and closed his arms around Tweek's small frame, stroking down his back. "Noooo."

Tweek laughed. "Are you not hungry? We c-could have waffles."

"I'm not moving," grunted Craig, his eyes still firmly closed.

Tweek changed his tactic and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He grinned slyly. "I'll just go for a shower without y-you then. You can just stay here all alone."

Craig tightened his grip around Tweek's waist and tugged him down again, ruining his plan. "You're not going anywhere." He just couldn't be away from Tweek. He literally hadn't let him go since the events the night before, and if there was an opportunity for the shower then he didn't want to miss it.

"Gahh, Craig, stop being so lazy," scolded Tweek.

"No."

Tweek sighed and brushed his lips against Craig's chest, leaving a trail of kisses as he moved up towards the neck. He kissed at Craig's exposed neck very gently, occasionally nipping with his teeth, which sent a shiver of pleasure through Craig's, now nearly fully awake, body.

Craig opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the light. He unhooked his hands from Tweek's waist and played with the blond's hair, drawing Tweek's mouth to kiss own for his first morning kiss. "Good morning, Tweeky."

Tweek looked up into Craig's eyes with a bemused expression at the nickname. "Good morning, _Craigy_." He rolled off the warm chest beneath him, across the bed and landed effortlessly on his feet. "I'm going t-to make breakfast."

"No shower?"

"Maybe later. Now, get your a-ass out of bed soon if you want some."

Craig grinned. "I would like some if you're giving it."

"Then get up."

"I will get _up_."

Tweek threw a fallen pillow from the floor at Craig. "And stop that!" It was too many innuendos for so early in the… well, afternoon actually.

After five more minutes in the bliss of Tweek's bed, Craig groggily pulled on his shirt, discarded on the floor, and made his way downstairs. The sweet smell of cooking waffles and coffee wafted through the air.

"Ahhh he has emerged!" shouted Tweek, as Craig walked into the kitchen. He thrust a mug of coffee into the black-haired boy's hands.

"I don't get how you can have so much energy after just getting out of bed," grumbled Craig, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"W-well you should have energy after sleeping all night! But actually I d-don't really sleep that much. I listened to y-your chest for a while, it's very relaxing. So to answer your question, I don't really know. I th-think it's just the way I am!" Tweek finished making the waffles and shoved a plate in front of Craig. "EAT!" He narrowed his eyes, "wait a s-second we don't have honey!"

"I'll get it," said Craig jumping up. "You just stay there and _relax_."

"It's in the second cupboard."

"Mhmm," replied Craig, grabbing the bottle and sitting down again.

"C-Craig, I-I've been wondering something," said Tweek, as he squeezed practically half a bottle over his waffles.

"I'm wondering how the bees keep up with your honey needs…" Craig smiled. "What have you been wondering?"

"W-what will your parents think about you disappearing for the night?"

"Oh that." Craig shrugged his shoulders. "If they notice then they won't care. Dad may actually be happy about it. He may think that his son has finally gone after and gotten a girl. I think he always worried that I'd turn out to be a 'fag.'" Craig laughed bitterly. "I guess he's not wrong. He's really not going to be happy about it, and I really don't give a fuck."

Tweek walked around the table and hugged Craig tightly. "You don't n-need to tell him you h-have a boyfriend yet i-if it's worrying you." He knew how hard it was to come out to your parents; he'd had to do it after all. Tweek's parents had suspected his interest in boys for a while though, and it hadn't come as a shock.

Craig smiled smugly. "I have a boyfriend?"

Tweek blushed. "If you want one."

"Really, who might that be?"

It was the type of question that would usually panic Tweek, but not today. "W-well, I c-can ask around if you want. I-I'm sure you would get a few offers. I-I mean I'm sure there's someone out there who would put up with you."

"Would _you _by any chance?"

Tweek dramatically rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked back around the table and fell into his chair, looking up at Craig, he beamed. "If I have to. S-so anyway like I said, you d-don't need to tell anyone if it's worrying you, I don't want you to freak out! That wouldn't be good!"

"It's not worrying me, and he's going to find out on the grapevine at any time now any way."

"What do you mean?"

"The school has ears everywhere. Someone must have overheard me and Kenny."

Tweek's eyes widened. When Kenny and Craig were around each other, and what they were able to do to each other, without backing down, worried him. Pain seemed to mean nothing to them when they got into a fight. "You talked to K-Kenny?"

"Yep, don't worry we were both fine with each other," reassured Craig quickly.

"Why did you talk to Kenny?"

"He's really upset, Tweek, it looks genuine. I think he genuinely feels regret for what he did."

"You sound l-like you feel sorry for him." Tweek folded his arms. "Was he not with Butters?"

Craig grimaced. "I definitely don't feel sorry for that asshole. It's just that he told me even Butters had left."

A brief look of pity passed over Tweek's face, but then it was soon replaced with annoyance. "H-he only has himself t-to blame."

"He's not trying to blame anyone else, but you're right." Craig shoved a forkful of waffles into his mouth, they burnt is throat as they travelled down, but they were so delicious. The taste reminded him of his first kiss with Tweek. He did feel slightly sorry for Kenny then. "But don't you remember that you kissed me when you were still with Kenny?"

"It wasn't an all out affair though, C-Craig. And I avoided you after th-that." Tweek tugged at his hair, face going red. "OH GOD, I shouldn't have avoided you though, that was horrible!"

"It was. I got drunk after that and tried to prove I wasn't gay by kissing Damien and Christophe."

Tweek burst into laughter. "You idiot, h-how was that g-going to prove you w-weren't gay?"

Craig grimaced. "I can't remember my exact logic now. Why wouldn't you think that kissing the son of Satan, and attempting to kiss a commonly moody and cynical mercenary would help?" He was relieved to see Tweek laughing, the reaction he'd hoped for. The mood had gotten a little heavy when they were talking about Kenny; it had needed to be discussed though.

Tweek remembered the original point Craig had made. "But w-wait, what does this h-have to do with your dad finding out you're gay."

"I ermm kind of told Kenny that I love you."

"Y-You're right. Someone is bound t-to have overheard that! You don't think they'll use it against us somehow… what if we get blackmailed!"

"Stop and think for a moment, Tweeky. How can they threaten us with the simple words 'I love you'? We've already said it to each other, and I don't care if the whole school knows."

Tweek jumped up and threw himself onto Craig's lap, grabbing him around the neck. "I was worried that you did."

"Hell no, I want to show _you_ off. You're damn sexy."

"Mmmm, s-so are you."

"Well that's obvious."

Honey flavored kisses followed, and Craig rejoiced.

* * *

It was Monday morning. Word had of course spread around the school. Everyone was now talking about Kenny's betrayal, Damien and Christophe's hook up, and most of all, Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker's gay. Craig Tucker loves Tweek. Craig Tucker and Tweek are an item. Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick are an item, (that one was a miscommunication on somebody's part.) The definite message running through school that day was that the unattainable Craig Tucker had been just that. This had split the opinion of the school's female population. There were those who were so thankful they could blame their rejection on Craig being gay, and those who were upset that they'd now never have the chance.

"I want to talk to you," yelled Craig, from the bonnet of Christophe's car, as Damein appeared.

Damien grinned wickedly; a smile that gave away they both knew exactly what was going on, but he was going to have some fun before admitting it. "Hello, Craig. Have you had a nice weekend, which I'd know absolutely nothing about, not being around you in any way at all?"

Christophe snorted, his eyes darting between Damien's teasing ones, and Craig's accusing, but somewhat amused ones.

"Stop that, I know it was you." Craig slammed his hand down on the bonnet of the car to emphasize his point, of course receiving a disapproving glance from Christophe.

Damien faked confusion. "What was me?"

"The cat on Tweek's doorstep on Friday night!"

Damien grinned. "I was slightly disappointed you didn't read my collar, it had 666 written on it."

Christophe laughed again. "I thought zat waz ze best part of eet, and he didn't even see eet."

"So you were there too?" asked Craig.

"Non, but I put ze collar on Damien. I also helped him take off his clothes... and put zem back on again."

"Yeah, because Damien can't do that himself can he?"

"It's a lot more fun when Kristy does it," replied the black-haired boy, squeezing the French boy's cheeks, just because he knew it annoyed him.

Some things really hadn't changed. "Eef you call me zat one more time, I swear to _God_, eet will be ze last thing zat you do."

Damien stepped closer. "What, are you going to do, kill me with your shovel?"

Christophe gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the intoxicating blood-red. "Yes, I will kill you."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh, I don't need luck."

"You did have a lot of fun that night didn't you?" asked Craig, smirking. His eyes had finally been opened to the connection his two friends had, he saw the chemistry between them, and scolded himself for never seeing it before.

Damien tore his eyes away from Christophe's and softened his face, smirking at Craig. "Yes... and I think it's very cute that you talk to animals."

Craig's face dropped. "You're calling me... cute?"

"Yep, there's no denying that you're a big softy at heart."

Christophe nodded. "He eez, zat's what I've been saying." He shoved Craig in the arm, pushing him sideways. "Now fuck off and find your little twitchy boyfriend, Tucker. I want to catch up with my beetch, and you know you don't want to see zat."

Craig hurried away. He did not want to see that.

"So," said Damien, drawing nearer to his French boy, "I'm your bitch am I?"

"Oui, but of course."

"Have you had a nice weekend?"

Christophe always humoured Damien, even though he was not one for exchanging pleasantries. It was part of their Monday morning routine, especially if they'd had to go about the weekend alone.

"Well, eet's been busy. I found myself in ze middle of a bank robbery, again. And zen things escalated. But no worries, I am completely unharmed."

"It's not you I'd be worrying about in the middle of a bank robbery."

"Ze little people were all unharmed as well, and zey gave me zis badge of honour or whatever." Christophe held it up so Damien could see.

The anti-Christ bent his head down and kissed the badge, promptly kissing Christophe's slightly dirt covered fingers as well. "It's very pretty."

"You sound like such a faggot."

"You sound like a broken record."

"Problem?"

"No." Damien wrapped his arms around Christophe's waist. "I was thinking, I have French first, I don't need to go to it." He kissed along Christophe's jaw, trailing down his neck. "I have my very own French tutor right here, I'm sure he could give me a more _fun_ lesson." Damien moved his hands down to grope Christophe's ass, and pull the French boy towards him. He very lightly ground their crotches together, feeling the excitement growing. "Something I'm much more likely to remember."

Christophe groaned. "Oui, he could do zat tres bien." He grabbed Damien by the back of the neck, holding on tightly, signalling the lesson was about to begin.

Damien closed his eyes and thought of a more private place the two of them could go.

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand down the corridor, they received some looks of shock, intrigue, and even excitement. Craig didn't care, being used to attention. Tweek didn't like it though. He gripped onto the boy next to him tightly, using him as a shield from all the pressure filled stares. He didn't like that he was the main piece of news. Craig reassured Tweek that it would easily be old news in a couple of day's time, easily.

It wasn't a couple of days time though, and Adrian Fawkes had spotted them, walking over with a sneer on his face.

"Oh this is just too perfect, Tucker. Never realised this was the reason you protected the twitchy spaz. I just thought you were having a bad day."

The dark grey, which had been missing over the weekend, returned to Craig's eyes, as he scowled at the asshole in front of him. "Don't you call Tweek that, don't you dare call Tweek that."

Adrian laughed, maliciously. "What twitchy… or a spaz. Tell you what: I'll call him a fag."

Tweek flinched and clung tighter to Craig's hand. Everyone scenario possible about what could happen next ran through his head, and none of them were good. His throat went dry as he let out a faint noise of panic.

"Don't call him anything, I warned you to stay away," replied Craig coolly.

Adrian laughed. "Like you could do anything. We're all so glad to hear that the three intimidating guys in school are actually fags. The girls can stop obsessing over you now. And what have we got to worry about? Anyone can fight fags."

Craig frowned. "Nothing has changed physically since last time I hit you, Fawkes."

"Yeah, you're gay now. You're weaker."

"I was gay then! It makes no difference you absolutely repulsive homophobe."

"You want to try me then?"

"You're so not worth the energy it would take to beat you up."

"Like I said, you and your band of fags couldn't beat me up, fags are weak."

Craig growled. "You are saying the same thing over and over. Are you a complete retard or just really slow? You're talking about a semi-trained French mercenary, and the son of Satan, who possesses some pretty impressive deadly powers. Not that either of those two are needed because I would happily wreck your face myself. It really wouldn't take much doing." Craig tightened his grip on Tweek's hand, stroking delicately with his thumb. "But I'm not going to, because I'm done with all that."

He turned around to continue walking Tweek to his lesson.

"That's it, walk away, faggots. You know you'd stand no chance against me. You're pathetic, Tucker. I really thought you were more than that, but-"

Adrian didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because a fist flew out of nowhere, and before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, blood pouring from his nose. He stared up in fear into icy blue eyes. Those were not the eyes of Craig Tucker.

Kenny turned to Craig, unclenching his red fist. "I know you were trying not to use violence, but he's a total douche." He cast a sorry, painful look at Tweek and then attempted to swiftly get away from his mess.

No such luck.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" boomed the voice of the principal down the corridor.

"McCORMICK AND TUCKER ATTACKED ME, MISS!" yelled the voice of Adrian from down on the ground.

"You two, councilor, NOW!" She pointed in exasperation to Kenny and Craig, and then pointed in the direction of the councilor's office. "I am so fed up with the violence that follows you around. I will be checking to see if you've gone." She glanced down at Adrian. "And Fawkes, get off the floor and go see the nurse." She scowled at the boys and then continued walking to her office, strong mug of coffee and aspirin in hand.

Kenny and Craig exchanged a panicked, desperate, and angry glance, as both clenched their teeth and said their prayers.


	14. Je Déteste Craig Tucker

Je Déteste Craig Tucker

Craig and Kenny sat side by side in the councillor's office, opposite a very furious Mr Mackey. He had two thick files laid out on the desk in front of him. It was not a promising sign.

They'd had to wait a while for him, just the two of them alone in the dull room. They hadn't talked, Kenny was being really distant and Craig was feeling very confused, not to mention angry and fairly anxious. The smell of coffee hung in the air, but this wasn't the pleasant smell Kenny and Craig associated with Tweek, it had was the smell of stress and headaches. The furniture was old and worn, with various profanities, messages and pictures carved into the wooded arms of the chairs, by students who were clearly regular. Craig smiled as he saw a particularly interesting drawing done by 'ze mole' with _'Je déteste Craig Tucker'_ scratched underneath it. They'd had a very fierce fight that day; he remembered carving something on the other chair, the chair where Kenny was sitting.

Time had done nothing for Mr Mackey, his thin hair and receding hairline clearly showing the frown lines set in his forehead. He was yelling at the two boys about Adrian, they both hardly heard him they were so angry at the blatant unfairness. A call came through to Mr Mackey's extension. He answered it and then gasped, looking concerned, yet a flicker of amusement ran across his face. He wiped the amusement away and forced a frown at Kenny and Craig.

"I've just had word from the nurse, between the two of you, you have broken his nose."

Craig did something he really shouldn't have done then, he laughed. He laughed harshly and loudly, looking over at Kenny in a moment disregarding everything else. Kenny saw Craig's amusement and let a small snort himself. For a few seconds Kenny's eyes lit up in pleasure, the way they used to before all the shit happened. He grinned. "Which leads me to ask the age-old question: how does he smell?"

Craig couldn't resist responding, all feuds set aside for a brief moment as he completed the joke. "Terrible." Both boys cracked up again, inappropriately, although justifiably laughing at Adrian's expense.

Mr Mackey, half shocked, and half annoyed that he couldn't join in the laughing, slammed his hand on his desk. "NOW THAT IS ENOUGH! Be quiet both of you!"

"Why should we? Fawkes was being an extremely homophobic douche-bag," retorted Kenny.

"I know what he has said. There were plenty of eye-witnesses. And whilst I'm not condoning your actions I can see why they would be done, mmkay. But I expected it to be Craig that had punched him, Kenny, not you. Why did you feel the need to get involved?"

"Because my anger took over, and I felt he deserved it!" Kenny had been passing the confrontation as it happened, he'd got increasingly angry as Fawkes had been mouthing off ignorant hate, but it was when Craig got called 'pathetic' that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE he was offending gay people, and Tweek, and even because he was offending Craig! Even though Craig hates me, I don't hate him, and I just couldn't stand there and listen to the bullshit coming out of that asshole's mouth."

"Now, watch your language, mmkay? You're on very thin ice as it is."

Kenny closed his mouth and slumped back in his chair, zipping his jacket high up his face, like he did when he was a child, like he was trying to block out the world. It was true that he didn't have many more chances left, but that was because he just couldn't care enough to do school work. Life sucked sometimes and school made it so much worse. He agreed with a carving on his chair arm at that moment, _'fuck life'._

Mr Mackey saw that he was going to get anymore out of Kenny. He turned his attention to Craig. "Young man, we've been going around in circles, first it's swearing, then being late for lessons, not attending them at all, and now violence. I don't know what to do with you. I feel that the only thing you're doing is getting worse."

"I disagree."

"Oh and why's that?"

"The reason I got sent here, is also the reason I won't get sent here anymore."

Craig's face was unreadable, and Mr Mackey was trying desperately to get through. "If you want me on your side, then I'm going to need a bit more from you than that, mmkay?"

Craig sat up straight. "I got sent here because of my recent violent outbursts right? Now I can try to make excuses for them, but they were my fault, and they were because I was so confused, and angry, and upset and lots of other things about Tweek. I'm alright now though, because I've worked it all out, and life finally doesn't suck."

"Mmkay, well how do I know that all this is true? How do I know that you're not just making up excuses? Also, you still hurt people, Craig. There needs to be a punishment."

Kenny stood up vehemently, and unzipped his jacket so he could speak clearly. "Two of those times it was me that he hit, Mr Mackey, and I don't care! I deserved it! Besides I hit him first the second time. And I'm the one that punched Adrian just now. Don't punish Craig!"

"Sit down, Kenny. Look, I'm just not sure I can ignore this outburst. I've been deliberating whether to just suspend you two, I think that would be easier on the rest of the school."

Craig dropped his head into his hands, so he did screw up, just like his dad said he would.

"I'm not going to suspend you though."

"Why not?" croaked Craig, his eyes full of shock.

"Because I see potential in you, Craig. You're incredibly smart, and if you say things are going to change then I want to give you that chance." He turned to Kenny. "Kenny, are things going to change for you as well?"

Kenny sighed. "I'm not going to be causing anymore trouble, if that's what you're worried about, Mr Mackey. I have no want to... and couldn't even if I did."

Craig nodded knowingly.

Mr Mackey stood up and placed his hands on the desk. "It's only because of Craig's good grades that you are being given this chance, boys, mmkay? So don't screw it up. Now, go back to class, and try not to start any more fights, mmkay?"

Kenny and Craig nodded and humbly thanked Mr Mackey. They both got out of his office quickly before he had time to reconsider. This was it, the last chance for both. Craig felt more determined than ever to succeed. He turned to Kenny as they got outside the door.

"That was an impressive punch if you managed to break his nose." It was his way of telling Kenny that he wasn't cross about his actions.

Kenny smiled faintly. "Well I am Irish." The smile soon faded, remembering what he'd seen before the punch. "So you're with Tweek now?"

"Yes."

"Good, you're better for him."

Craig looked into Kenny's eyes. He could only see sadness now. He didn't feel like he'd won at that moment, no one had won. There was only being with Tweek opposed to loneliness. But surely Kenny didn't have to be lonely? "Do you still have a chance with Butters?"

"No one should be with me. We can all see I'm no good."

"But doesn't Butters still love you? Don't you love him?"

"Uh-huh, but that's not important. I've hurt too many fucking people. I've hurt so many people I love." Kenny squeezed Craig's shoulder lightly. Craig didn't stop him. He then walked away, each step he took making the black-haired boy feel more and more guilty, and more and more sorry.

He knew he shouldn't feel guilty, he knew he'd done nothing wrong, but Kenny had somehow purged the feeling of sympathy. Kenny shouldn't have cheated, or hurt Tweek, but he couldn't any longer. Craig could finally see Kenny for what he was- a desperately lonely boy who looked too hard for love and possibly found it too much. For wasn't if possible for Kenny to have loved two people at the same time? It was selfish, but maybe he truly wanted to keep Tweek and Butters, as impossible and stupid as that was.

Surely Kenny still had a chance with Butters. And Craig felt that maybe his words had scared the small blond off, perhaps he could fix it. Only when he'd tried would he feel happy with himself.

* * *

At the beginning of lunch, Craig had grabbed Clyde and persuaded him that he was long overdue a catch up with Tweek, he pushed him in the general direction of where the blond would be and told him to just keep talking, but not about anything stupid. Clyde, although rather confused, obeyed.

"Am I allowed to talk about Bebe?"

"Yeah, dude. Just keep Tweek away from trouble."

"No problemo, I am like the least troublesome person around at the moment, but you have to tell me what you're doing."

"I'm going to talk to Butters."

Craig took off down the corridor. Clyde stared after him with an unreadable expression on his face, a mixture of knowing, understanding and worry. He found the blond, who was very happy to spend some time with him. The two of them hadn't actually talked alone for a very long time, and they used to be really close friends. It would have been awkward if it was anybody else, but Clyde had an ability to talk enthusiastically to anyone.

"I watched this great film with Bebe last night, isn't Bebe just amazing? I'm so lucky. She wore my jacket the other day; she looks so good in red. I think that's one of the reasons I love her, she looks so good in red."

"Gahh Bebe is a very nice person, C-Clyde. What movie was it?"

"It was an alien movie! Where they come down and try to claim earth. They say they modelled what the alien's would be like on real life findings." Clyde knew he probably shouldn't have said that as soon as he said it.

Tweek's eyes lit up. "Wh-who says? Oh God, there's alien's on earth!" He couldn't handle that, not when he finally felt happy.

"Nahhh, it's a bunch of retards that say that stuff, it's probably not true."

Tweek pulled at his shirt. "PROBABLY!? I don't want an anal probe!"

Clyde smirked. "Not unless it's from Craig, huh?"

Tweek's fear dissapeared, and he grinned. "N-No, that would be alright."

Clyde covered his ears. "Okay, that was too much information."

"Y-You said it..."

* * *

Finding Butters proved incredibly difficult, there was no sign of him with Kyle, Stan and Cartman, who were busy trying to distract Kenny from negative thoughts (which involved Cartman of course winding up Kyle, in his own unique way he was helping). Eventually Craig saw the blond, sitting alone on a bench, singing faintly to himself. It was a sorry sight. It was as if Butters was missing something, his face held the same distressed look that Kenny's had. Craig wordlessly sat next to Butters. They both sat there for a short while, waiting until Butters had finished his song.

When it fell quiet, Craig turned to face him. "Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"Because I don't want to torture other people." Butters turned his head away and cast his eyes towards the ground. He rubbed his knuckles together, and as Craig looked closer, he saw that they were rubbed raw.

"You're not. Tweek's happy, I'm happy. Who else would you be torturing?"

"Just leave me alone, please, you got what you wanted."

"I did, yes, so why should I care?" Craig grabbed Butters shoulder, his large gloved hand covering the small area. "Dude, I can't stand to see you and Kenny being so stupid, feeling sorry for yourselves. Take it from me, sitting around and acting like you're doing the right thing, whilst feeling like shit, it sucks. And frankly I just can't understand why you're doing it."

"I'm doing it because Kenny said he still loves Tweek, and I... I can't bear hearing that anymore. I don't know. It was all somehow so much easier when they were still together."

"No it wasn't Butters, it was ridiculously more complicated. Now you actually have a chance at something_ proper_. I don't think Kenny knows what he feels, but I KNOW that he loves you. He said he didn't want to hurt you." Those words sounded so familiar to Craig, not wanting to hurt the person you cared about most. "You've got to talk to him."

"I can't, don't you understand? I've caused enough trouble."

Craig growled, if only Butters and Kenny could see how fucking much they needed each other. But he couldn't help dwell on what Butters had said. What would Tweek think of all of this? Would he be mad at Craig for trying to get Butters and Kenny together after what they did? Was Craig doing something potentially damaging to himself?

It was as if Butters could read Craig's mind. "Craig, you should probably go back to Tweek. You don't need to get involved in this."

"I know I don't."

"Does Tweek know you're here?"

A calm voice rang out from behind them, each word spoken slowly, with confidence, not stuttered. "I do."

Craig and Butters whipped their heads around to meet with wide butterscotch eyes. The eyes gave nothing away about what the boy was feeling. Craig cursed under his breath; Clyde had one simple instruction- keep Tweek out of trouble. His eyes lit up in alarm when he saw Clyde appear from behind Tweek, to stand next to him. Craig smirked at Clyde and nodded, knowing _exactly_ what Clyde was doing. Who'd have thought he'd possess such cunning. Clyde smiled back apologetically; he'd had to do it. He couldn't sit there joking with Tweek when he knew there was somewhere else more important to be.

Butters jumped up. "Tweek please, let's have no trouble. Craig was only trying to help, gosh I don't know why. I told him he should leave it alone. I know I don't deserve help."

"I know C-Craig was only trying to help, Butters."

"W-well don't take it out on him!"

Tweek pulled on his shirt. "I wasn't g-going to. I have nothing to take out on him. He speaks only good points, and oh God, I agree with him. I h-hated seeing Kenny so miserable this morning. He's not miserable purely because of me, he needs YOU!"

Butters couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Stop acting like you're doing everyone a big favour by sitting there!"

"Tweek, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Butters. G-Get your ass to K-Kenny now before I pounce on you again."

Butters jumped up and threw his arms around Tweek briefly, and then withdrew them before Tweek could give any reaction. Without another word, he dashed off.

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, encapsulating him in a relieved hug. "Well that's one way of putting it I guess."

Tweek buried his head into Craig's chest, inhaling the calming scent. "Well you w-were doing a crap job."

"This being nice business doesn't come naturally to me."

Tweek laughed. "That w-will be the last time either of us use or threaten to use violence!"

Craig chuckled. "Deal."

From behind the content couple, Clyde scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure _that_ will happen," he mumbled. He decided to go and find Bebe after Craig flipped him off, muttering a half-hearted 'asshole' over his shoulder.

* * *

_A/N: __ Next chapter= Last Chapter._

_Okay I'm going to let you in on some stuff about this story. (Oh wow, how exciting)_

_So, this was originally going to be a one-shot, just a quick story about how Craig convinces Tweek he's a better influence than Kenny. It escalated very quickly._

_I never planned on Damien and Christophe being together… that just randomly happened in my head during the Halloween chapter._

_Before I decided to introduce Butters, this could have had some serious one-sided Crenny in it. Wow… that would have changed the story. It debatably does have one-sided Crenny in, if you want to read meanings into certain parts, I left that deliberately open, so you may not have detected any Crenny in it and doing that may ruin the story for you :L_


	15. Big Bad Wolf Lived Happily Ever After

_A/N: I would advise you to remind yourself of the first chapter if you've COMPLETELY forgotten it. But you don't have to, and you don't need to._

* * *

And the Big Bad Wolf Lived Happily Ever After

"Why is it that like all the guys in this school seem to be gay, but none of the girls are lesbians?"

"Why would you want the girls to be lesbians?"

"Because, dude, lesbians are so hot."

"Would you want Bebe to be a lesbian?"

Clyde paused. "Maybe if she let me in on a threesome. You don't suppose there are any girls that would do that?"

"Perhaps if you got Wendy drunk enough?" suggested Craig.

"Not going to happen," chipped in Stan from the other end of the table.

Clyde looked over at him and grinned. "Oh and like you've never had the threesome thought before?"

"You're still not getting my girlfriend drunk, dude."

Clyde shrugged. "Bebe's more than enough to handle anyway."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Yes we know, Clyde. There is nothing new you could tell us about her."

"Is that a challenge?"

"NO!" yelled the whole table simultaneously.

Clyde pouted and after a few moments of sulking, engaged Damien in a conversation about his upcoming party. It was an uncommon but true fact that Damien was very good at party planning, (and keeping unwanted guests away). Christophe was using Damien as a backrest, eyes closed, cigarette hanging out his mouth. He was listening to Kyle rant about how unfair the last French test had been, nodding his head in his own form of sympathy every so often.

Christophe and Damien's relationship had become well-known to everyone, and whilst it confused many people, it was never questioned. Besides, it was obvious the bond they shared. Without Damien, Christophe was almost unapproachable, his mood dreadfully irritable. Even before their strange love, before the need to be passionately close, they constantly relied upon each other. Damien kept Christophe out of trouble, controlling his temper and even repairing the damage with Craig. Christophe kept Damien grounded and gave him something to focus his energy on. They were linked.

It was nice that they'd all ended up sitting together. Craig had grown closer to Kyle, who Tweek also held in very high regard. It had been easier in the end just to sit with the redhead, therefore with Stan and Cartman. Clyde often joined them, along with Christophe and Damien when they weren't busy. It may have been awkward when Kenny and Butters joined them, but Tweek was so loved up and content with Craig, that he was nothing but happy for them. Many people were shocked by the blond's capacity to forgive, but not those who knew him.

However Kenny and Butters often weren't around. They enjoyed the private peacefulness of each other's company; it was a wonder to be together without any other complications. They felt embarrassed and guilty for how they had behaved and the unnecessary hurt they'd caused.

Craig had his arm wrapped warmly around Tweek, who was twitching more violently than usual due to the cold. Tweek's unruly blond hair was hidden beneath a deep blue chullo, whilst Craig's short cut was on full display. Craig loved wearing his chullo, but he loved it more on Tweek, it suited his eyes perfectly, plus it stopped him pulling his hair. On the subject of eyes, Craig couldn't believe it whenever he looked in a mirror, and saw not dark grey, but light blue staring back. He just couldn't understand how his mood and eyes linked, but he'd concluded that there wasn't another explanation. He actually liked the change. The shade of blue was much like the jacket he'd worn that day Tweek had kissed him at the breakfast house, which they had become regular customers in.

Now every time Craig's eyes turned darker, and daunting grey crept in, Tweek would grab him, distract him, and remind him infinitely of everything good he had. In return, every time Tweek was on the verge of freaking out, his irrational thoughts threatening to overcome him, Craig would be there to sooth, revelling in being able to help. It was everything he'd ever wanted.

Craig played with the flaps on what appeared to be Tweek's adopted hat.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"

Tweek smiled. "Yes, but k-keep it coming, I'll tell you if I ever get sick of it."

"You are so cute."

"A-And you are jaw-droppingly handsome." However in Tweek's opinion, Craig's looks were at the bottom of what was so great about him. And as his looks were undeniably amazing, this put the rest of him at almost superhuman level (he actually had to be reassured one night that Craig was in fact human). He did see Craig as almost not real, no one should be that perfect to him. Craig had a strong, intimidating, and defensive exterior, but he _was_ all fluffy on the inside, exactly what Tweek loved and needed.

Tweek nudged Craig as he saw Kenny walking in their direction, holding hands with Butters, eyes fixed firmly on the black-haired boy. Tweek had a good idea what the blond was after.

Kenny nodded at Tweek, mouthing hello, and then turned his attention back to Craig. "Hey there, Tucker, how's it going?"

"Fine," replied Craig. They both knew it was going better than fine, but Craig would never be one for exchanging pleasantries. He cracked a small smile. "What do you want?"

"Remember that time, not long ago, when I gave you a cigarette _again_ because you were once _again _dying of a nicotine craving?"

"Nope," deadpanned Craig.

"You must have a selective memory then."

"So I suppose what you want is for me to give you a cancer stick?"

Kenny grinned playfully. "Yes."

"Take the whole packet. I'm fed up with smoking. It's dangerous." Craig threw it towards the blond, who succeeded in catching.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Pansy, you really are after the simple life."

Craig flipped Kenny off about the nickname, but nodded. "Absolutely, you know me, I like it simple."

Kenny's eyes glistened. He grinned, shaking his head. "If only, Tucker."

He walked away from the table, swinging Butters' arm lightly. Kenny seemed like a different person, so peaceful, his eyes reflecting this contentment, there was no horrible edge to them, no heart wrenching sadness. Kenny was just simply happy, and so was Butters.

Christophe had watched the scene; he absentmindedly picked at the dirt in his fingernails. "I think I've finally decided that McCormick's alright."

"Why?" asked Damien, wrapping an arm around him.

"I don't know, he's not zat much of a deek anymore."

"Yes he is," said Craig laughing, "and he always will be."

"Just like you zen, Tucker."

Responding to this, Craig of course flipped Christophe off, he also forcefully threw a croissant in his direction. On some weird food kick, Tweek had become addicted to croissants and jam. He ate them for at least two meals a day. Everyone just went along with it; Tweek had always had weird eating patterns, usually revolving around breakfast. Craig rejoiced in the fact he was able to throw a croissant at a French person, something that would definitely be on his bucket list if he had one. Christophe did not appreciate it, but who cared when the rest of the table did, and Tweek's laugh rang out the loudest.

Craig smiled down at his gorgeous boyfriend, those mesmerizing Butterscotch eyes, so sweet, so delicious. He grinned as he bent forward for a kiss.

Was he supposed to be the bad guy in all this, or was he the good guy? Was it okay to be moody, anti-social and violent if it was because of someone special? Perhaps if he'd talked to Kenny rather than hitting him that first time, things could have gone much smoother, there may have never been a mess. And perhaps if people stopped looking to find a villain in a story, they'd notice that everyone in the story has flaws, that everyone is a little bit to blame. Were there even villains in fairytales? If little red riding hood had offered the wolf a cake, he may not have felt the urge to eat her. If the three little pigs had invited the wolf in for tea, they may have found a close friend.

In all fairytales there's never a 'big bad wolf', just an angry and confused individual, looking for love.

* * *

_A/N: _

_'Appy endings, don't yer jus' luff 'em?_

_I am not encouraging anyone to throw croissants at French people. In fact, some people in France read this, so I would never throw croissants at you._

_I'm not good at goodbye (I prefer hellos), but I mean I do want to say some stuff. I'll just keep it short. I want to say how grateful I am for you reading this story all the way to the end! I've enjoyed writing a Creek story so much. I'm actually upset that I won't be anymore. I love all you Creeky people (and if any of you were here because of the Dristophe, then I love you too). _

_And also, to you who have read this a while after I finished it. I'd love you hear your thoughts on the story as a whole. And ask if you have any questions about the story, it doesn't matter how far in the future you are (hello future!) I'll still reply. _

**_Over and out. x _**


End file.
